totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Postaw znak równości. Lewicowy układ drużyn
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 3 Informacje: Zadanie pojawi się w piątek około 16:30. Budynek więzienny: Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Ciemny, zimny pokój, po jego środku metalowe łóżko, na łóżku chłopak. Chłopak ten do niedawna był kapitanem zespołu Dingo Omega, teraz jednak już nim nie był. Po raz pierwszy chyba bardziej wiedział kim był przed programem, niż tym kim w programie miał być. Kapitan drużyny, z której znał tylko Bena i to po paru minutowej rozmowie? Rozmaite myśli męczyły go kiedy zasypiał i kiedy już się obudził. Przynajmniej nie wysiedlono go z jego celi. W pewien sposób polubił swoje ciemne, cztery kąty. Było szaro, brudno, ale znajomo. Szybko zorientował się w przestrzeni. Beck: 'No to czas na poranną gimnastykę. ''Zerwał z siebie białe prześcieradło i wziął się za rutynowe ćwiczenia. Pomiędzy seriami pompek, brzuszków, czy przysiadów znalazł czas, aby zastanowić się nad tym jaki postulaty zwycięskiej drużyny on by wybrał. Musiał czymś zająć swój umysł, aby chociaż przez chwilę nie myśleć o rotacji kapitanów drużyn. Tak szybko jak skończył ćwiczenia uznał, że nie zamierza spędzać więcej czasu w celi. Nie tylko chciał się przejść, aby oczyścić rozum, ale też potrzebował coś zjeść... Przed wyjściem schował jeszcze swój dziennik pod poduszkę. Uśmiechnął się przypominając sobie, że jak na ironię autorką jego wpisu była Arisha, z którą zamienił się miejscami. '' Cela Gabrielli: ... Cela Igora: ... Cela Jamesa: ... Cela Nikodema: ... ''Nikodem nie wiedział jak tu się znalazł ale był w celi więc postanowił wstać odrazu gdzieś poszedł był bardzo nieskupiony na niczym Cela Maxa: ... Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Po wyjątkowo koszmarnym dniu o których chciała zapomnieć, ale nie mogła. Stresem związanym z podjętą decyzją oraz faktem, że nie może wyrzucić tego z głowy spała z przerwami będąc wciąż rozdrażniona i sfrustrowana. Nie chcąc jednak siedzieć cały dzień musiała się zająć tym co chciała. Zostawiła celę w stanie jakim była od samego początku jedynie odgarniając poduszkę by nie spadła na podłogę. '' Cela Izumi: ''Izumi obudziła się w końcu. Zajrzała przez okno, w którym były kraty. 'Izumi: '''Dalej jestem tutaj. ''Miała różne myśli, postanowiła wyjść. Cela Nutty: Nutty leżała na swoim łóżku wyraźnie znudzona. Cieszyła się wygraną swojej drużyny w poprzednim tygodniu, jednak nie dawały jej spokoju zmiany kapitanów. Nie znała Arishy, miała jednak nadzieję, że się dogadają. Każdego dnia dziewczyna starała się skupiać w ciszy i starać się cokolwiek sobie przypomnieć, niestety bezskutecznie. '''Nutty: ''Dziwnie się ostatnio czuję. Taka trochę wyobcowana. Dni mijają tak szybko, a ja dalej mało kogo znam. Mam niekiedy wrażenie, że prędzej dogadałabym się z jakimś zwierzakiem niż człowiekiem.'' Westchnęła smutno. Cela Tamary: ... Cela Hanae: ... Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: .. Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: Jessamine zapisywała sobie coś na kartce. Gdy skończyła, spojrzała na coś przez okno, a następnie wyszła z pokoju. Pokój Flynna: Chłopak siedzi na swoim łóżku ze spuszczoną głową. Przez ciało przewinięty miał pasek, a w rękach trzymał gitarę klasyczną. Brzdąkał sobie jakąś chillującą nutkę. Flynn: ♫ Baby, no more showing up when you're not sober ♫ ♫ At my front door just to say you're alone tonight ♫ ♫ Yeah, tryna fuck me and my mind up ♫ ♫ It's a reminder you're a liar and you know I'm right ♫ Ostatnią nutę zagrał ciszej niż poprzednie. Westchnął ciężko i położył gitarę na łóżku, samemu kładąc się na plecach. Flynn: One, two, three... now it's only you and me... Pokój Lucy: Z pierwszych z nich udałą się pod pokój Lucy. To z nią głównie się dogadała. Odstawiła więc koszyk z karteczką na szafce przy wejściu po czym ruszyła pędem na zadanie. Pokój Asterin: ... Pokój Agathy: ... Blok 5 - rozgrywka i inne: Kuchnia: Do tego pomieszczenia Beck udał się w pierwszej kolejności. Nie po raz pierwszy chodził po więzieniu przed innymi ludźmi, otaczała go przyjemna cisza, która pomagała w oczyszczaniu głowy. Biały podkoszulek na ramiączkach był jedynym nieoryginalnym elementem garderoby blondyna tego dnia. Chłopak nieświadomie wystawił swoje umięśnione ramiona na widok innych, nawet o tym nie pomyślał... Machinalnymi ruchami wstawił czajnik elektryczny, z którym już zdążył się nijako zaznajomić. Z gorzkim uśmiechem wspomniał niedawny incydent z James'em. Trochę smuciła go myśl o odejściu z drużyny Dingo, a trochę nie... Mówił sobie, że musi się adaptować, że to walka o życie, że w sumie ledwo co znał tych ludzi... Beck: 'Nah *machnął ręką i sięgnął do szafki* ''Chłopak złapał miskę i słoik z płatkami owsianymi. Płatki powędrowały do miski, gdzie spotkały się z rodzynkami, migdałami i suszoną żurawiną. Z pewnym zdziwieniem Beck odkrył, że kuchnia więzienna była całkiem nieźle zaopatrzona. '' ''Usłyszał kliknięcie. Woda w dzbanku była przegotowana, zalał nią owsiankę, wsadził w krzepnącą papkę łyżkę. Podczas gdy jedną ręką trzymał owsiankę, w drugą złapał szklankę z wodą. Dopiero wtedy odszedł. Nie zamierzał spędzać więcej czasu w kuchni. Pomieszczenie było ciemne, brudne i chłodne - czyli takie samo jak cała reszta w więzieniu. Nie zamierzał przesiadywać w nim dłużej niż było to potrzebne. Dodatkowo istniało ryzyko, że kogoś spotka, a jakoś nie był w nastroju na rozmowy. '' ''Liberty musiała wejść najpierw tutaj oddać się swojej rozkoszy łakomstwa. Miała ochotę na coś co uwypukli jej kształty więc zdecydowała się na coś tłustego. Wzięła więc boczek, parę jaj, masło, bułki, przyprawy i zaczęła powoli sobie przyrządzać porządne śniadanie. ''Gdy zawodniczka siedziała w kuchni, zdało się słychać dwa znajome głosy, idące w kierunku kuchni. '' '''Asterin: Naprawdę sądziłam, że te zabójstwa to będą nieprawdziwe. *westchnęła* Lucy: Oj daj spokój, nawet nie wiesz jaką frajdę daje zabijania tych złoczyńców. Przecież siedzą tutaj za karę. *mruknęła pewnie* Asterin: No nawet tak nie mów! Lucy: Bez przesady, to tylko zwykłe kuk... *wchodząc do pomieszczenia dziewczyny zauważył Liberty, od razu zamilkły* Spojrzały po sobie wymownie, wymieniając się spojrzeniami. '' '''Asterin': A, to tu się było, a nie na wyzwaniu. *powiedziała karcącym tonem* Spojrzała się w nie podjadając surowy boczek. '' '''Liberty:' O sfrustrowana ladacznica! Przyszłaś się wyżyć i wsadzić ołów w dupę to muszę cię ostrzec nie ma tutaj. Jakimś cudem wymówiła nie strącając kawałka z ust po czym go wciągnęła oblizując się. Liberty: Mina jakbyś doszła a wcale nie co nie? Buehehee! *śmiałą się plując* Lulu i Asteriks co nie? Asterin: O znalazła się mistrzyni wpierdalania wszystkiego! *wypaliła od razu* Wiesz, że kiedyś się nie ruszysz z miejsca, wpie*dalajac tyle? Lucy spojrzała po swojej towarzyszce zaskoczona. '' '''Lucy': Asterin... *powiedziała ciszej* Asterin: A co mnie tam będzie obrażać! Lucy: Doszliśmy tutaj. Chyba można zaliczyć. *odpowiedziała z uśmiechem* Lucy i Asterin. Całkiem blisko Liberty. Ten twój niewyparzony język jest wspaniały. Liberty: Bwahaha! Odezwała się pewnie żrąca pączki słoneczników albo innych pieprzonych storczyków. *zmierzyła ją wzrokiem* Masz! *wystawiła jej kawałkiem* Twoim wzgórzom przyda się nieco wzniesień. Wrzuciła resztę na rozgrzewającą się patelnie chcąc podsmażyć. Liberty: A tak na serio. Do do mnie za ten numereczek za poprzednie zadanko co? Jakaś odmiana od tych psów. Rzuciła nieco wciąż nieco sfrustrowana z innego powodu. Pilnowała też jedzenia nie chcą go spalić. Asterin: Nawet jeśli jem słonecznik, to masz z tym jakiś problem? *spojrzała na nią wymownie* Chcę dobrze wyglądać i czuć się swobodnie, że mogę ubrać każdy ciuch. *wzruszyła ramionami* Lucy: Nie zachowujcie się jak typowe baby. *pokręciła głową, zignorowała kawałek wystawiony przez dziewczynę* Na razie przyszłyśmy się dowiedzieć co takiego się stało, by potem wyciągać konsekwencje. Zasady i tak znasz. Asterin: A, może jednak nie, popatrz na nią. Lucy spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i skarciła ją wzrokiem, ta delikatnie się wycofała do tyłu. '' '''Liberty:' To nie moja bajka. *parsknęła* Są jacy są, ale to nie z winy tych frajerów. Po prostu przeczucie i tyle. Odrzekła próbując się bronić. Po prawdzie pewnie by pomogła, ale zahamowała się i była stanowcza w tej decyzji. '' '''Asterin': Czyli uważasz, że odpowiedź "bo tak", bo w zasadzie tak ona brzmi, nam pomoże? *zaśmiała się* Lucy: Nie komplikuj, już mówiłam. *powiedziała stanowczo* Możesz dostać karne prace, wpis do dziennika lub możemy rozejść się wolno bez konsekwencji. Na razie nie potrzebnie to utrudniasz. *odpowiedziała pewnie* Liberty: A czego oczekujesz bezmyślny planktonie!? Wkurzona tupnęła nogę wskazując na nią chochlą. Liberty: Wy odpowiadacie za tą amnezję, nie wiem jak, nie wiem czemu ale jak ktoś tutaj udaje durnia to ty. *spojrzała się na narzędzie* Zaraz po co mi ona? Szybko odłożyła biorąc za widelec zdejmując od razu boczek. Zrezygnowała z robienia czegoś więcej nie chcąc ciągle rozpraszać się jednym i drugim. Liberty: Sama nie masz ochoty na cokolwiek *pstryknęła* "A mam to gdzieś?" Skoro ci nie pasuje to Liberty to wolność więc dodaj sobie te dwa do dwóch. Spoiler to nie będzie rybka. Ahahahahaha! Lucy: Kto ci powiedział, że my odpowiadamy za tą amnezję? *spojrzała na nią zaskoczona* A co jeśli jesteśmy tylko marionetkami, które wykonują czyjesz rozkazy? Asterin do ręki wzięła miotle i rzuciła ją w stronę Liberty, tak że wylądowała na stole. '' '''Asterin': Sama jesteś bezmyślnym planktonem. Bo z takim podejściem, to długo tutaj nie pożyjesz. I to nie jest groźba... Lucy: ... a realne spojrzenie na sprawę. (dokończyła* Nie mamy zamiary nikomu pobytu tutaj utrudniać. Gdybyśmy chcieli to robić już dawno by leżały tutaj twoje zwłoki. *odpowiedziała na jednym tchu i podeszła bliżej Liberty* Więc rozumiem, że chcesz to od pracować? Nieco się wystraszyła gwałtownych reakcji dziewczyn. Choć była pyskata nagle zrobiła się nieco posłuszniejsza. Liberty: Spokojnie. Żartuję tylko sobie. *przygryzła nerwowo wargę* Jak więc mam odpracować? Nie mogąc w spokoju zjeść odstawiła na moment talerz. '' '''Liberty:' "To on wsadził go we mnie" "To on włączył erotyk" "To on wepchnął mi do gardła" Mruknęła cicho komentując pod nosem w ten sposób jej słowa o byciu marionetkami delikatnie wystawiając język w jej stronę. Bojąc się jednak o nastopną reakcję ugryzła się kierując się w stronę drugiej dziewczyny. Liberty: Więc Lulu *znów się ugryzła* Lucy. Wydajesz się milsza? Więc powiedz? Jak mam to odpracować? Asterin wyskoczyła na głupi komentarz dziewczyny w kwestii marionetek. Jej ton się podniósł. '' '''Asterin': Ja się nie czuję marionetką i mogę Cię zabić raz, dwa! *krzyknęła wściekła* Lucy: Uważaj, żebyś ode mnie zaraz nie oberwała. Asterin: Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami...? Lucy: MILCZ. *powiedziała stanowczo* To nie jest fair podejście twoje w stosunku do innych. Psujesz reputacje nie tylko sobie, ale drużynie. Będziesz musiała zrobić coś na rzecz współwięźniów... Tylko pytanie do czego byś się nadawała. *mruknęła zamyślona* Oparła się o blat i zastanawiała. Asterin stanęła koło drzwi, będąc obrażoną i wzrokiem zabijając Liberty. '' '''Liberty:' Coś co te dwie robiły? *zapytała zastanawiająco* Nie wiem co ale wspomniała o tym jedna z was. W końcu. *wskazała na kamery i ekraniki* Nie są tu bez powodu, racja? Próbowała się jakoś wymigać, ale wiedziała że coś ją czeka więc wolała coś rzucić. Liberty: Nie rozmawiałam osobiście z większością. Więc? Jak mówisz coś zrobię miłego jak ich poznam Lucy: Co te dwie robiły? *zagrała głupa* Nic nie wspominałyśmy. Prawdopodobnie musiało Ci się coś przysłyszeć. *odparła przyglądając się rozmówczyni* Spojrzała na kamery i uśiechnęła się. '' '''Lucy': Pamiętaj, że tylko ekipa ma do nich dostep, a nie Ty. *wyszczerzyła swoje ząbki* Już Ci nie jest tak wesoło, co? Skoro z wieloma nie rozmawiałaś, to chyba jakaś kara integracyjna się przyda... *dodała* Liberty: 'No ja pierdolę.... *wyrzuciła wściekle ręce ku górze* Powiedz jaka. Lekarz tobą o kantem walnął, że lagujesz jak paint w mackintoshu!? Powiedz że jakiś dziwny lateksowy strój albo goła albo... albo... albo? ''Zarumieniła sie nieco. Trochę za bardzo się uniosła. Coś jednak przez nią przemówiło, że musiała to wyrzucić. '''Liberty: '''Mhmheheheh... *robiła głupie miny zacieszając się* hehehe... '''Lucy: I widzisz. Tu jest Twój problem. *odparła chłodno przyglądając się dziwnej reakcji dziewczyny* Klasyfikujesz z góry innych i uważasz, że są mają jakieś wady. Sprawdzanie twojej cierpliwości idzie aż nadto prosto. *mruknęła* Skoro tak dobrze czujesz się w kuchni... Musisz zrobić babeczki dla ekipy i co najmniej dwóch zawodników, którym przekażesz to osobiście, o! Liberty: Z góry? Hah! Jak już mam z kims obcować to z tymi z twardo stojącą na baczność kłodą niż zużytym do niczego nienadającym się flakiem. *znowu się zarechotała* To się nazywa selekcja naturalna mała suczko. Yeah! Muszę przyznać, nie jesteście takie złe. Wypięła już w miarę normalnie. Widać już po uniesieniu. Mogła w spokoju teraz skończyć swój posiłek. Poczuła nawet pewną ulgę. '' '''Liberty: '''Specjalna dostawa muffinków dla dingusiów na zaraz! Lepiej niech będą przygotowali bo dosłownie będą klęczęć prosząc się o moje drugie danie! Ahahahaha! ''Prowadząca uderzyła pięścią w stół. I gniewnie spojrzała na rechotającą dziewczynę. '' '''Lucy': To, że idziemy na ugodę, nie znaczy, że masz mnie nazywać suczką. Jak ktoś tu ma być komuś posłuszny, to raczej ty nam. Opamiętaj się trochę, bo naprawdę potrafię być nieprzyjemna. Nawet bardziej od mojej pomocnicy. *skierowała swój wzrok na Asterin* Niezadowolona tupała co jakiś czas nogą. '' '''Lucy': Pamiętaj, że możesz sprzątać kible jeśli będziesz podskakiwać. A perspektywa Muffiny czy sprzątanie... Odpowiedz sobie sama. Liberty: Dobrze. Bez dodatkowych komentarzy oświadczam, że zrobię dla nich babeczki. Nie chciała już dalej prowokować by jeszcze nie podburzyć tej spokojniejsze. Przytaknęła jedynie na jej decyzję. Liberty: '''Najpierw jednak muszę dodać tej masy do moich krągłości. Ch... mogę w spokoju zjeść mój bekon? '''Lucy: Możesz. Nie zapomnij dostarczyć muffin to mojej siedziby w bloku numer 4. Powodzenia. *skierowała się do wyjścia* Nie zawiedź mnie następnym razem. *dodała odwracając wzrok od Liberty* Złapała Asterin za kark i popchnęła w stronę wyjścia, główna prowadząca nie wydawała się zadowolona z jej postępowania. Dziewczyny opuściły pomieszczenie, a w tle słychać były krzyki, których autorką była Lucy, a obrywało się Asterin. '' ''Mając wyznaczone zadanie i spory zapas czasu postanowiła się rozejrzeć. Choć lubi spędzać czas w kuchni, nie może przesiedzieć tutaj całego dnia i ruszyła dalej. Liberty powróciła tutaj. Śpiesząc się ze wszystkich sił oraz przy maksymalnym skupieniu zabrała się za przygotowanie obiecanych wypieków dla drużyn oraz prowadzących w ramach jej kary. Szybko zakręciła proste ciasto oraz przygotowała trzy rodzaje budyniów którymi chciała nadziać babeczki. Udała się na stronę znajdując strzykawkę oraz dwa koszyczki. Samą strzykawę zdezynfekowała, przetarła i wypełniła masą. Po upieczeniu i ostygnięciu zaczęłą je nadziewać od spodu by nie rozwalić wypełniając oba koszyki. Po instesywnej, żmudnej, monotonnej pracy wzięłą oba koszyki do rąk by je wręczyć. Stołówka: ... Salon: ... Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: ... Sala manekinów: Dziewczyna instynktownie udała się do tej sali. Choć zauważyła, że sala została otwarta nie fatygowała się by sprawdzić za pierwszym razem. Dlaczego w ogóle była zamknięta za pierwszym razem? Myślała chwilę po czym jej instynkt wziął górę i zaczeła przyglądać się owocom kilku figurom zwisających na linach do góry nogami. W pobliżu sali przechodził Jasper, który przez otwarte drzwi zauważył Liberty. Wszedł do środka i zatrzymał się obok jednego ze zwisających manekinów, któremu akurat przyglądała się dziewczyna. Jasper: 'Witaj. *uśmiechnął się* Spędzasz czas na podziwianiu tej dziwnie inspirującej sztuki? ''Zapytał wskazując na wiszące manekiny. 'Liberty: '''No witam rycerzyku! No na samców co do tej pory spotkałam nie ma co liczyć. Plastikowa kukła ma lepsze niż oni. ''Zarechotała wymownie spoglądając się na niego. Wydawało się jej, że go widziała jak się kręcił albo może to wyobraźnia jej płatała figle. Liberty: Jesteś jednym z tych strażników hę? Powiem ci, za późno. Już dwie sucze mnie molestowały ale znajdę siły na jeszcze jeden strzał z księżniczką i giermkiem. Ahahaha! Jasper z każdą chwilą słuchania Liberty wydawał się coraz bardziej zaszokowany. W sumie to wiedział jaka ona jest, ale jeszcze nie miał okazji osobiście się o tym przekonać. 'Jasper: '''Hehehe... *wymusił uśmiech* Można tak powiedzieć, że jestem jednym ze strażników... I... Jak to byłaś molestowana?! Przez kogo? ''Przynajmniej na razie postanowił puścić mimo uszu dziwną sugestię na temat jego i Jessamine. Liberty: Asterin i Lucy. Ta jedna to uff. Niewyżyta, tępa dzida... ta druga była spoko. Ah! *doznała olśnienia* Gdzie moje maniery. Liberty jestem! Odpowiedziała nieco spokojniejszym tonem mając jednak świadomość, by nie prowokować ich bardziej. Już te dwie pewnie mają ją już na oku. Liberty: No a co do dzieła to zawsze możemy tu i teraz porównać żywy okaz do martwej natury. *sugestywnie się na niego spojrzała* Ahahaha! Chłopak nie spodziewał się, że Liberty wymieni imiona jego koleżanek z ekipy, ponieważ nie sądził, że mogłyby bez konkretnego powodu aż tak skrzywdzić któregoś uczestnika, ale po tym jak ostatnio stał się ofiarą trollowania przez Flynna i Jess stwierdził, że nie może już wierzyć we wszystko na 100%. 'Jasper: '''Miło cię oficjalnie poznać, Liberty. Chyba... Ja nazywam się Jasper. ''Ukłonił się. 'Jasper: '''Jak to porównać?! Takie zachowania są bardzo nieetyczne! Liberty: Huh? Nieetyczne? To jakie według ciebie jest etyczne hmm? Jestem wyjątkowo spokojna. Oh rozumiem! Mam odegrać bezbronną księżniczkę byś mógł swoim mustangiem zaparkować w mojej stajni. Wypięła się rozmyślając zaczynając sobie wyobrażać czy właśnie tego od niej oczekiwał. Wcale nie jakiejś normalnej rozmowy. Liberty: Hmpf *zaczęła zaplatać kosmykiem włosy* Może kiedyś zbereżny giermku! ''Jasper po raz kolejny od początku tej rozmowy przeraził się zachowaniem dziewczyny. 'Jasper: '''Eee... Nie, wcale mi o to nie chodziło... *spojrzał gdzieś w bok z zawstydzeniem* I wcale nie jestem zbereźny! I nie jestem też jakimś nędznym giermkiem! Liberty: No tak! Wystawiła dłoń eksponując najdłuższy palec wskazujący. Liberty: Dla każdego z was mustang musi być tej wielkości albo jeszcze dłuższy. *zarechotała* To powiedz jaka jest twoja rola? Bo to strój rycerza czy jesteś ja ta Elsa? Elza? Księżniczka wannabe z tej komisji sędziowskiej i też pomyliłeś kierunek z Disneya do więzienia? Próbowała być na swój sposób miła, ale jakoś nie mogła. Trochę też spodobało się jej kiedy chłopak zawstydził się. Czuła tą moc spełnienia się. '''Jasper: '''N-nie wiem o czym mówisz... ''Odkaszlnął i próbował zachować pozory pewności siebie, chociaż Liberty ciągle skutecznie wyprowadzała go z równowagi. 'Jasper: '''Jestem królewskim synem i jednocześnie wytrenowanym rycerzem! Nic nie jest mi straszne! ''Powiedział to z dumą w głosie, chociaż zachowanie Liberty wyraźnie go przerażało. Liberty: Ughhyh... *ciężko westchnęła* Wy naprawdę nie chcecie nic nam powiedzieć. No trudno. Królewski mówisz? Czy błękitna krew uznaje za honorowe posyłania kul i znęcania się na ludźmi? Wszystko tutaj wydaje się irracjonalne. *znowu ciężko westchnęła* Zresztą kto jak kto ale ja nie powinnam osądzać. Ahahaha! To z której monarchii? Niewiele z nich się ostało o ile ta książka nie była przedawniona. Zapytała zaciekawiona. Choć nie pamiętała swojej przeszłości to kiedy zaczęła czytać różne tomy w bibliotece była w stanie spamiętać większość za pierwszym razem. 'Jasper: '''Mimo wszystko nie mam nic do powiedzenia w sprawie zabójstw... Ale nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek znęcał się nad kimkolwiek bez uzasadnionego powodu! ''Oczywiście nie zamierzał przeciwstawiać się Lucy i Asterin, ale zawsze mógł porozmawiać z nimi i poznać ich wersję wydarzeń ze spotkania z Liberty. Zamyślił się na moment po usłyszeniu pytania na temat jego pochodzenia. 'Jasper: '''Nie sądzę, żeby pisali o nas w książkach... Pewnie mnie teraz wyśmiejesz, ale skoro już chcesz wiedzieć, to moja najbliższa rodzina praktycznie żyje na wygnaniu, więc to nie jest tak, że rządzimy całym państwem, czy coś w tym rodzaju... ''W sumie to nie miał ochoty opowiadać o swoim życiu, ale z drugiej strony dziewczyna była pierwszą osobą, która w ogóle o to zapytała. Liberty: Śmiać się? Ja zawsze mam dobrą jazdę. Ahahaha! To brzmi dołująco. Grunt, że nie jest się samemu am i rihjt? Ahahaha! Nie znam się na rodach królewskich więc ci nic nie pomogę ale chyba fajnie pewnie mieć beztroskie życie bez tępych wieśniaków wkoło siebie. Na swój sposób trochę go rozumiała no i wolała uniknąć dołowania się jego dalszą historią. Nie że ją nie obchodziło, po prostu słabo się jej robi przy depresyjnych ludziach wkoło. Liberty: Popatrz na mnie. Inni koncerty na fujarkach dają albo szukają oparcia a zajebista ja przyprawia o uśmiech na waszych wackach i twarzach. Ahahaha! 'Jasper: '''O dziwo masz rację... Nie jestem sam i na co dzień nie muszę znosić towarzystwa plebsu. No i nie ma sensu się dołować... Zwłaszcza, że wam wszystkim grozi śmierć, natomiast ja mogę czuć się w miarę bezpiecznie. ''Kolejny raz nie do końca zrozumiał jej zboczone podteksty. 'Jasper: '''Koncerty? I w jaki sposób przyprawiasz o uśmiechy? Lubisz pomagać innym? Liberty: Ja i koncert? Miałam na myśli cheerlederkę Izumi. Pewnie kojarzysz. Odniosła się jak ją spotkała przy boisku kiedy właśnie grała na faktycznym instrumencie. Liberty: Ja mogę zagrać ale wiesz na czym. '''Jasper: '''Hmm... *zamyślił się* W sumie to nie wiem. Powinienem wiedzieć? ''Zaczął się zastanawiać, na jakim instrumencie dziewczyna potrafi grać. Liberty: Więc nie wiesz. *westchnęła wzruszając ramionami* Naprawdę jednak musisz mieć czyste szlacheckie pochodzenia. Nie wiem czy bym na pewno potrafiła ale po dobrym wyjaśnieniu bym pewnie umiała. Powiedziała pewna siebie. Zapamiętywała bardzo skomplikowane równania czy teksy przesiadując dłuższą chwilę w bibliotece więc po krótkim wyjaśnieniu byłaby w stanie idealnie odwzorować zapis nut. Nie chciała już dokładnie wyjaśniać, bo najpewniej i tak zgrywał głupa jak tamte dwie. Liberty: Tyle musisz wiedzieć! *wskazała na niego* Księciuniu. Hmm? Miałabym w sumie jedno pytanie. 'Jasper: '''Skoro tak uważasz... ''Na moment znowu spojrzał na jeden z wiszących manekinów. Zastanawiał się, kto je tak dziwnie poustawiał. Znowu skupił swoją uwage na Liberty, gdy na niego wskazała. 'Jasper: '''Pytaj o co tylko chcesz. Najwyżej nie uzyskasz odpowiedzi. *uśmiechnął się* Liberty: Na to uzyskam. *wyszczerzyła się* Więc waniliowe, truskawka czy po prostu czekoladka w muffince? Jak już spotkałam kogoś z was to mogę o gusta spytać. Spoglądała się odczekując odowiedzi ciągle bawiąc się kosmykiem swoich włosów opierając się delikatnie przystawiając się do jednej z kukieł. '''Jasper: '''Eee... Nie jestem pewny, co dokładnie masz na myśli zważając na to, że najwidoczniej często masz na myśli coś zupełnie innego, ale powiedzmy, że czekolada... ''Odpowiedział z lekkim zawahaniem. Liberty: Więc dla ciebie specjalne czekoladowe. Wyczekuj je w waszym bloku... Jeśli nie zamieściliście tam jakiegoś działka do ochrony przeciw nam. Ahaha? Nieco nerwowo się zaśmiała. Liberty: Nie macie tam działka? 'Jasper: '''Och, więc właśnie dokładnie to miałaś na myśli? ''Ucieszył się, że tym razem najwyraźniej nie chodziło jej o nic zboczonego. 'Jasper: '''Spokojnie, nie mamy takiej ochrony. No chyba że o czymś nie wiem... Najważniejsze żebyś nie próbowała nikogo atakować. Liberty: Jeśli już atakować to tylko wtedy kiedy poczuję kłucie od moich jajeczek. Ahahaha! Po uspokojeniu się, że nie będzie na nią czekał karabin ponownie wrócił jej dobry humor. Liberty: Chciałabym *parksnęła* Wolę jednak trochę dłużej pobyć. Na świecie zewnętrznym już pewnie crazy rampage panuje bez mojej obecności. Co to będzie ja nie wrócę!? '''Jasper: '''Cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, co aktualnie dzieje się na zewnątrz... *odwrócił na chwilę wzrok* Co by było gdybyś już stąd nie wyszła? A jak ty uważasz? Jaki wpływ mogłaś mieć na ten świat? Liberty: Wpływ? No na pewno rozbiłam parę rodzin jeśli ta historia jest prawdziwa. Szkoda, że wy milczycie i ciężko w nią uwierzyć. Mam swoją teorię, ale za wcześnie by się z nią dzielić. Bo kto na poważnie weżmie taką dziewczynę z wywieszką "wszyscy tutaj wsadzać". Zarechotała lekko plując w jego stronę. ''Jasper szybko odsunął się z lekkim obrzydzeniem. 'Jasper: '''Czasem nawet najbardziej ekscentryczne osoby trzeba potraktować poważnie... Liberty: A mimo to masz minę jakbyś łyknął całą paczkę gorzkiej witaminki C. *westchnęła* Proszę jak to potrafi los być złośliwy. Powinniście przemyśleć kto kogo tutaj torturuje obecnością. Odsunęła się nieco od kukły spoglądając się na niego. Liberty: Jakby to ująć. Jeśli naprawdę odebraliście nam przeszłość to pogratulować. Albo stworzyliście największe cyrkowe dziwadło albo ktoś się przeliczył w tym jaka będę. Gwahaha! '''Jasper: '''Po prostu nigdy nie miałem styczności z nikim podobnym do ciebie... ''Znowu spojrzał na kukłę. 'Jasper: '''Z pewnością nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, w jaki sposób wy wszyscy zaczniecie się zachowywać będąc w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji. *wzruszył ramionami* Liberty: No dobrze. Miło się rozmiawia no i w ogóle. To nie Disney i muszę sama iść zapieprzać jeśli nie chcę mieć dziury w brzuchu od twoich koleżanek. Powoli kierowała się do wyjścia. Spojrzała na niego nieco obrażona. Liberty: Następnym razem cześciej patrz na na moje dziecinki. *zwineła ręce wypinając swoje piersi* Zamiast tych pustych kukieł kiedy taka hota babe jak ja dotrzymuje ci towarzystwa. '''Jasper: '''W takim razie powodzenia... ''Znowu z zawstydzeniem odwrócił od niej wzrok, gdy wypięła piersi. 'Jasper: '''Eee... Nie chciałem być nieuprzejmy... Zazwyczaj kobiety nie lubią, gdy się tak na nie patrzy... Liberty: Rozmawiamy jakieś pół godziny a teraz ci żarówka się zajarzyła? Ah! Chłopcy. Nigdy się nie zmienicie. Ostatni raz rechocząc w tej romowie przynajmniej wyszła w stronę kuchni jak wspomniała. '''Jasper: '''Nie wszystko wydaje się takie oczywiste... ''Powiedział już bardziej do siebie niż do Liberty. Gdy został sam z tymi wszystkimi manekinami poczuł się jakoś dziwnie, więc szybko opuścił pomieszczenie. Salka Spirytystyczna Przed drzwiami widniała karteczka, na której znajdowała się informacja: Dowodem odwagi nie jest umrzeć, lecz żyć. ~ A Za drzwiami znajdowała się poczekalnia, w której znajdowało się kilka krzeseł. Czerwień zdecydowanie dominowała. Na środku znajdowały się drzwi do właściwej sali, były zamknięte. '''do 19:00 nie stawią się min. 3 osoby to seansu nie będzie. Izumi przechadzając się po więzieniu zaintrygowały te drzwi z karteczką. Przekroczyła próg i usiadła na wolnym krześle. Postanowiła pomyśleć nad owym cytatem. Nikodem znudzony przechadzał sie po więzieniu trafił przed drzwi z cytatem uznał go za bardzo ciekawy cytat a ponieważ nigdy nie zauwazyl tego pomieszczenia postanowił wejść i usiąśc tak też zrobił James jakby nigdy nic spacerował sobie po więzieniu gdy zauważył kartkę na jednych z drzwi. Chłopak przeczytał jej treść, podrapał się lekko po brodzie i rzekł... James: ' Hmm. ''Postanowił wejść do środka. Zauważył, że nie jest sam. Chłopak usiadł zajmując miejsce koło Nikodema. Igor kręcił się po więzieniu, aż natrafił na salę spirytystyczną. Po chwili chłopak wszedł do środka i usiadł sobie w wygodnym krześle. Po długiej rozmowie z Lucy, Beck znowu znalazł się w murach więzienia. W tzw. międzyczasie uporał się z problemem śniadania i bez większego celu spacerował. Jego uwagą zwróciła kartka, na drzwiach pomieszczenia, którego wcześniej nie odwiedził. 'Beck: '''Hm? ''Przeczytał informację. Raczej nie wierzył w duchy, ale wydawało się to rokować jak dość ciekawa rozrywka, coś miało się wydarzyć obok rozmów i wyzwań. Zwyczajnym krokiem wszedł do poczekalni. Od razu uderzyła go w oczy dominująca czerwień... i obecność innych, znajomych ludzi. Usiadł na krześle, gdzieś z boku i czekał. '' ''Momentalnie drzwi od poczekalni trzasnęły głośno, skupiając uwagę piątki więźniów. Beck podszedł do drzwi i szarpnął za klamkę, nie dało to jednak nic. Rozległo się skrzypienie... drzwi do sali otworzyły się na oścież. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na sobie porozumiewawczo, po czym wszyscy razem weszli do środka. Gdy ostatnia osoba przekroczyła próg wejścia drzwi zatrzasnęły się. ''Beck potrzebował chwili aby jego oczy zaadaptowały się do mroku nowego pomieszczenia. Zamrugał kilka razy intensywnie, chciał jak najszybciej odzyskać swój zmysł. Rozstawił odruchowo szerzej nogi, postąpił parę kroków po omacku i stanął czekając na jakieś instrukcje. '' '''Igor: Znacie te momenty w horrorach gdzie bohaterowie idą do jakiegoś dziwnego pomieszczenia by coś sprawdzić, a ty krzyczysz, żeby tego nie robili bo wiesz, że źle się to skończy? To właśnie ten moment. Igor ustawił się trochę z tyłu grupy by mieć pewność, że żaden jumpscare mu twarz nie wyskoczy. Pech chciał, że niechcący postawił nogę tam gdzie nie powinien. Coś zapiszczało pod nogą Igora, zabrzmiało trochę jak jakiś pluszak. Chłopak stanął jak wryty i ostrożnie odsunął się od źródła dźwięku. No ale przecież nie wszystko mogło pójść łatwo... ponownie na czymś stanął, tym razem rozległ się dźwięk jakiegoś mechanizmu. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego kierunku, po czym... rozległy się krzyki. Agatha: Hihihi. :3 Zaśmiała się uroczo. ... Cała piątka straciła orientację, nawet nie zorientowali się kiedy zostali przymusowo posadzeni na drewnianych krzesełkach. Nikodem i James odruchowo próbowali się wydostać, lecz poczuli ucisk na swoich kończynach. Zostali przywiązani. Z ciemności rozległ się znany żeński głos. Agatha: Witajcie robaczki. *zaśmiała się* Wygodnie się siedzi? Igor: Co za dyskryminacja, że akurat ja stanąłem na jakiś świecącym się badziewiu! Jeżeli wszyscy umrzemy to była wina Becka i nie obchodzi mnie fakt, że nic nie miał z tym doczynienia, ale to będzie jego wina. Igor: Było by dużo wygodniej gdybym miał większą swobodę ruchu niż paralityk w śpiączce. James był lekko, a może nawet trochę bardziej przestraszony zaistniałą sytuacją. Przełknął ślinę. Jego próby uwolnienia się nie przyniosły większych rezultatów. Chłopak zaczął nerwowo się śmiać. James: 'Hehe, wszystko w porządku tak? Nic nam nie grozi, to tylko zwykły sen, prawda? ''Jego nerwowy śmiech nie ustawał. Zaczął też rozglądać się nerwowo na boki. Nikodem który również próbował sie wydostać lecz nie udało mu się to był przerażony ale nie chciał żeby tak wyglądał więc próbował się nie jąkać ale mu to nie wyszło '''Nikodem: Nie za bardzo tu wygodnie ale doceniam gościne *mówi jąkając się* Izumi: 'Jak na warunki więzienne jest całkiem ok. ''Rzuciła, odpowiadając na pytanie. ''Beck nie odzywał się, próbował zachować spokój. Czuł co prawda przyspieszone bicie serca i uścisk więzów na nadgarstkach i kostkach, jednak nie pozwalał panice dojść do głosu. Póki co nie wydarzyło się nic co, by go zaniepokoiło. Brał udział w jakimś przedstawieniu. '' '''Agatha: Cieszy mnie twoje podejście Izumi. *zachichotała, po czym pstryknęła palcami* Światło oślepiło siedzącą piątkę. Gdy otworzyli oczy ich oczom ukazało się... specyficzne pomieszczenie. Niektórzy mogli doznać szoku, inni mogli być... rozczarowani. Sala nie była zbytnio bogato ozdobiona, wyglądało to wręcz jakby ktoś dopiero co poustawiał niektóre meble. Piątka więźniów siedziała w kółku, w środku znajdował się okrągły, drewniany stolik, na którym nie znajdowało się aktualnie nic. W pokoju rozległ się stukot obcasów, dobrze wiedzieli co to oznacza. Agatha: W przeciwieństwie do innych. *zmierzyła wzrokiem panów, głównie członków Dingo* Niby tacy męscy a sikają ze strachu. *prychnęła* Podeszła bliżej zgromadzenia. Stanęła dokładnie za dziewczyną o azjatyckiej urodzie. Agatha: Pewnie zastanawiacie się dlaczego was uwięziłam? Cóż... *uśmiechnęła się słodko, oparła głowę obok głowy Izumi* nie planowałam tego szczerze mówiąc, możecie podziękować obecnemu tutaj Igorowi, który stawia swoje brudne buciory nie tam gdzie trzeba. *wywróciła oczyma* Przyjrzała się blondynowi, który od początku nie odezwał się ani słowem, bardzo dokładnie. Wpatrywała się w jego oczy, spostrzegawcze osoby zdążyły zauważyć, że tym razem barwa jej tęczówek jest zdecydowanie inna niż poprzednio. Agatha: A ty, panie Chmurko? Nie powiesz nic? *przechyliła głowę pytająco* Pytanie trochę zaskoczyło Beck'a. Był raczej przygotowany na ciche posiedzenie, aniżeli interakcję. Odczytał ton dziewczyny, pomimo swej filigranowej budowy zdecydowanie twardo stąpała po ziemi. Wobec tej postawy zdecydował się potraktować sytuację poważnie. Miał doświadczenie w różnych warunkach... Beck: 'Witaj Agatho *powiedział poważnym tonem i taktownie skinął głową* Uznałem, że zbędne będzie zakłócanie obrządku *umyślnie użył arystokratycznego sposobu wysławiania się* Nie mniej jednak cieszę się mogąc w nim uczestniczyć *nie kłamał, z każdą sekundą rosła w nim ekscytacja, wreszcie działo się coś niemonotonnego* ''Czuł się jak podczas wizyty w horror house, serce biło mu szybciej, ale jednocześnie te emocje go bawiły. Lubił adrenalinę. Istniała też druga opcja, chyba ze względu na nią zachowywał powagę i nie odważył się drwić. Zatarte wspomnienia siedziały gdzieś w głowie, coś nakazywało mu ostrożność, zawsze. '' ''Dziewczyna uważnie słuchała słów Becka, nawet ją trochę zaskoczył, ale głównie językiem jakim się posługiwał. '''Agatha: Widać przynajmniej jeden facet tutaj zachował resztki stosowności. *podniosła się* Dobrze więc! Zacznijmy przedstawienie! Sięgnęła ręką pod spódniczkę i wyciągnęła z niej jakiś przedmiot, który upadł na nogach Izumi. Zadowolona Agatha podskoczyła i wylądowała na fotelu obrotowym, umieszczonym dokładnie za kręgiem wokół stolika. Więzy dziewczyny w pewnym momencie poluźniły się, ale nie była pewna czy powinna na to reagować, więc siedziała spokojnie. Agatha: Droga Izumi... gdybyś miała wybrać jedną osobę z tej czwórki. Kogo byś zesłała na egzekucję? *uśmiechnęła się chytrze* Kto najbardziej zaszedł Ci za skórę? Kto działa Ci na Nerwy? *podkreśliła ostatnie słowo* Z ciekawością przyglądała się dziewczynie. Agatha: Celowo je poluźniłam, nie krępuj się. *uśmiecha się przyjaźnie* Izumi rozglądnęła się po chłopakach, dwójkę z nich zdołała poznać, drugą dwójkę zaś nie. Jej palec kręcił się tylko przy Nikodemie i Jamesie.. Izumi: 'A czy mogę nie wybierać nikogo ? ''Spytała póki jeszcze nie wskazała konkretnej osoby. '''Agatha: Nie. Izumi: 'No trudno. Niech będzie on. ''Wskazała na Nikodema, choć był to dla niej strzał w byle kogo. '''Izumi: Powodzenia, cokolwiek cię teraz czeka. Agatha zaśmiała się rozbawiona sytuacją. Agatha: Zerknij na swoje nogi. *uśmiechnęła się nadal rozbawiona sytuacją* Izumi spojrzała tam gdzie kazała Agatha. Dojrzała na swoich kolanach... nożyczki. Agatha: Dam Ci 2 minuty, będziesz mogła zrobić z nim co chcesz. *wskazała Nikodema* Spojrzała zainteresowana na Izumi. Izumi: 'Wy tu jesteście od zabijania. Ja już swoje "zrobiłam". ''Ostatnie słowo podkreśliła, robiąc przy tym nawias i patrząc na Nikodema i jego historię o Krwawej Cheerleaderce. (Igor wygadał jak co.) '''Agatha: No wiesz... to było podłe. *założyła ręce* Pstryknęła palcem, po czym Izumi padła na ziemię, nożyczki poleciały na ziemię. Próbowała się podnieść, ale chyba nie do końca mogła... straciła czucie w nogach. Agatha: A ty? Wykorzystałbyś okazję by się zemścić? Spojrzała na Nikodema, który wyglądał na sparaliżowanego strachem. Nikodem: J-j-jednak p-p-pozostane przy nie z-z-z-zabijaniu ludzi w-w-wole zostać przy Plagiatowaniu ludzi Myślę że inni mają większe prawo się za coś zemścić *na koniec nabrał odrobinke odwagi* Agatha spojrzała zażenowana na nich. Agatha: Rany, jesteście beznadziejni. Wasi koledzy z Cloud Kappa bez problemu wskazali kogoś na odstrzał... strach pomyśleć co będzie jak przegracie. *wywróciła oczyma* Ponownie pstryknęła palcem, Izumi zaczęła odzyskiwać czucie w nogach. Również inni poczuli, że więzy się poluźniły. Agatha: Ale jesteście nuuudni. *ziewnęła* Nuda, nuda, nuda! *zaczęła powtarzać na głos kręcąc się na fotelu* Beck z chęcią założyłby ręce, gdyby nie krępujące go więzy. Ograniczył się do skinienia głową. Znowu powstrzymał się od mówienia, raczej wolał siedzieć i przyglądać się widowisku. '' ''Blondyn przyglądał się głównie białowłosej, innym poświęcał mniejszą uwagę. Zastanawiał się co by zrobił na miejscu Izumi... To było jednak reality show... Igor usiadł sobie w wygodniejszej. Igor: W prawdzie cieszę się, że nikt nie umarł śmiercią brutalną, ale zabawnie by było, jeżeli ktoś z nich faktycznie spróbowałby zabić drugie... Brzmię jak psychopata prawda? Izumi powstała z ziemii i otrzepała się. Izumi: 'Za cokolwiek tu jestem, ugh. Jakieś sumienie jednak jest. ''Mruknęła do siebie, na myśl, że miałaby kogoś zabić. 'James: ' Nasza drużyna jeszcze nigdy nie przegrała i tego mamy zamiar się trzymać. '''Nikodem: Może i jesteśmy Nudni ale nie chcemy by ktoś zginął od Amatora zabijania myślę że Pani o wiele lepiej sprawdziłaby się w roli zabójcy niż my Agatha kręciła się na fotelu po czym zatrzymała się, po słowach Nikodema. Agatha: Ty... masz w zupełności rację! *uśmiechnęła się szeroko* Powstała i podeszła bliżej Nikosia, tak trochę niebezpiecznie blisko. Agatha: Może... może powinnam sama wymierzyć wam sprawiedliwość.. tak jak Sofii? *spojrzała uroczo na chłopaka* Zwróciła głowę w stronę Jamesa. Agatha: Co o tym myślisz? Słyszałam, że dobrze gotujesz. Ciekawe jakbyś sobie poradził z ludzkim mięsem... mielibyście pełne zapasy. *oblizała wargę* Chłopak próbował odwrócić wzrok, lecz ostatecznie spojrzał w stronę Agathy i postanowił odpowiedzieć. Rzucił pierwszą myśl jaka przyszła mu do głowy. James: ''' Nie, nie, nie. Nie był bym wstanie. Może i są ludzie, którzy robią coś takiego, ale osobiście nie mógłbym zjeść... ujmijmy to... "brata". '''Agatha: Nikt nie kazałby Ci go jeść... *wywróciła oczyma* Tylko dobrze doprawić. James: ''' Zwał jak zwał. Zgaduję, że koniec końców i tak ktoś by to musiał zjeść. Wracając do meritum, to nie jestem specjalistą w przyrządzaniu ludzkiego mięsa. Bardziej gustuje w czymś, co inni z chęcią skosztują. '''Agatha: Meh... przecież jakoś będę musiała się was pozbyć. *podrapała się po główce, spojrzała na Nikosia* Mmm... Może Flynn mi pomoże, zna się na tym. Na myśl o blondynie rozmarzyła się trochę. Co ciekawe, inni z pewnością zauważyli że nie była tą samą dziewczyną co w pierwszych dniach. Czy ta diametralna zmiana charakteru mogła mieć jakieś głębsze dno? A może to po prostu zasługa bardzo dobrej gry aktorskiej? Agatha: Chociaż panienka Lucy mi raczej nie pozwoli wszystkich na raz... Izumi: 'Wszystkich ? Inni byliby pewnie zadowoleni. ''Mruknęła pod nosem, po wspomnieniu Flynna przypomniał jej się chłopak. Igor spojrzał się dziwnie na białowłosą dziewczynę. 'Igor: '''No ty chyba pijana jesteś, jeśli chcesz nas wszystkich zabić od tak. ''Chłopak wiedział... Nie on był pewny, że nazywanie dziewczyny pijaną dobrze się nie skończy, ale to było po prostu silniejsze od niego. Beck uniósł wymownie brew słysząc słowa Igora. Blondyn wiedział, że niezależnie od prawdziwego oblicza sytuacji obrażenie Agathy nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Było też, co dla blondyna najważniejsze, zwyczajnie niekulturalne. '' '''Beck: '''Dobra *wywiązał płynnie ręce z więzów i położył je na kolanach* O czym właściwie teraz rozmawiamy, jeśli można spytać? *staranny, grzecznościowy ton został nieco osłabiony* Jakie jest quo sprawy? ''Beck zdecydowanie się nie mylił. Białowłosa spojrzała chłodno na Polacka, który chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy co właśnie powiedział. '''Agatha: Prawda, wypiłam wcześniej dwa kieliszki wina. *burknęła pod nosem* Podeszła do niego bliżej. Agatha: Uwierz mi, gdybym tylko mogła to ciebie w tej grupie uśmierciłabym pierwszego! *krzyknęła machając ręką przed siebie* Igor niespodziewanie stracił czucie w nogach i padł na ziemię, przywalając głową o ziemię. Agatha: Że też nie chciałaś sama wymierzyć sprawiedliwości. *burknęła w stronę Izumi* Podeszła do leżącego Igora, po czym przysiadła sobie na nim. Spojrzała lekko poirytowana zachowaniem Polacka na Becka. Agatha: Ja tylko się dobrze bawię, to wy wtargnęliście do mojego królestwa bez pytania. *wzruszyła ramionami* W pewnym sensie byłam także ciekawa czy komuś puszczą nerwy. Beck pokiwał głową. Coraz bardziej orientował się w sytuacji. '' '''Beck: '''Przepraszamy w takim razie za wtargnięcie *powiedział rozluźniając się lekko* '''Igor:' Skoro nas tu nie chciałaś to po co była ta karteczka i poczekalnia? To po prostu prosiło żeby wejść i zobaczyć, zwłaszcza gdy było już tu kilka ludzi. A to, żebyś mnie zabiła pierwszego przyjmę jako komplement. Powiedział wciąż leząc sobie na ziemii. Nawet wygodna była ta podłoga. Agatha wbiła Igorowi obcas w rękę, chyba go zabolało sądząc po jego krzyku. Agatha: Nie wiem skąd wzięliście tego Ukraińca, ale karteczka była tylko informacją wstępną. Jak widać jeszcze nie zdążyłam się w pełni wyposażyć. *wywróciła oczyma* Tak naprawdę to powinnam wam połamać wszystkim kości, ale niektórzy wykazują chociaż trochę skruchy. *westchnęła* Igor: Czy ktoś wam wbił kiedyś w obcas w rękę? Mam nadzieję, że nie bo to boli. Bardzo. Tym razem chłopak trzymał język za zębami. Beck wydał się zamyślony, spoglądał na to jak Agatha zajmowała się Igorem. Chłopak skrzywił się trochę, po czym wstał z krzesła, przeprosił kulturalnie białowłosą i pomógł koledze z byłej drużyny wstać. Beck: 'Żyjesz? *zapytał półszeptem* ''Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Posadził Igora na krześle i sam wrócił na swoje miejsce. Nie mógł patrzeć jak ten żałośnie zbija się z bólu, spojrzał przepraszająco na Agathę, potem na jego twarz wróciła powaga. '' '''Beck: '''Nie chcę... Nie chcemy przeszkadzać... *spoglądał bacznie na dziewczynę, wchodził w rolę* ''Agatha podniosła wymownie brew w górę. '''Agatha: Dlatego przychodzicie tutaj i nadużywacie mojej łaskawej gościny? *burknęła spoglądając na Ukraińca Igora* Niezadowolona odeszła od grupki i zaczęła coś grzebać w jednej z szafek. Po chwili wróciła do nich z pewną buteleczką z zielonym płynem w łapkach, rzuciła nią w Igora. Agatha: Łap, uśmierzy trochę ból. *wywróciła oczyma* Spojrzała jeszcze raz z wyrzutem na wszystkich tutaj zebranych. Machnęła ręką w stronę drzwi, a te zarówno od sali jak i poczekalni otworzyły się szeroko, mało co nie wypadły z zawiasów. Agatha: Wyjdźcie stąd jeżeli wam życie miłe. *mruknęła i założyła ręce* Po chwili ciszy i spojrzeń ostatecznie piątka więźniów opuściła pokój. Ostatni szereg zamykał Beck, który spojrzał się jeszcze ukradkiem na dziewczynę, która wydawała się trochę obrażona. Jak na prawdziwego gentlemana przystało zamknął drzwi, zarówno te pierwsze jak i drugie. Agatha odwróciła głowę, nadal z założonymi rękoma. Przyglądała się im przez dłuższą chwilę. Agatha: Memento Mori. Burknęła i poszła zająć się swoimi sprawami. Przede wszystkim... ochłonąć. Po chwili do pokoju rozległo się pukanie... Podwórko: Ławki: Zaopatrzony w parującą owsiankę i niewiele chłodniejszą wodę Beck dotarł do swojej ulubionej, więziennej lokacji - na tzw. ławki. Od pierwszego dnia pobytu siadywał na tej wyglądającej najbardziej stabilnie. Miał chwilkę aby przypomnieć sobie niedokończoną rozmowę z Asterin, czy cichą pogawędkę z Hanae. '' ''Z nogami ustawionymi na skromnej trawie okalającej nogi ławki, wpakował sobie pierwszą łyżkę owsianki do ust. Otworzył szeroko usta. Jego posiłek był cieplejszy niż przewidywał. Popił by wodą, gdyby ta nie była równie gorąca. Beck: 'Arr... Gohące! *zakrył otwarte usta dłonią* ''Chłopak odstawił miskę na jedną z deseczek ławki, tak samo jak to zrobił ze szklanką wody. Stwierdził, że musi odczekać kilka chwil nim wróci do jedzenia i nim wróci mu czucie w języku. Postanowił, że wykorzysta ten czas na uspokojenie się i zaplanowane oczyszczenie myśli. Właściwie nie wiedział skąd, ale znał pewne dobre metody na to... Rozluźnił mięśnie, zamknął oczy, uspokoił oddech. Przez chwilę miał nie myśleć o niczym. Nawet jego oparzony język mógł odpocząć. '''Beck: '''Ah... ''To było mu potrzebne, taka regeneracja, takie uspokojenie. Trzeźwość umysłu była niezbędna w survivalu, więc jako znawca tej tematyki powinien mieć opanowane jakieś skuteczne techniki... I jak widać miał. Mógł spędzić w tej pozycji sporo czasu, zapomnieć o świecie, złączyć się z naturą. Czuł zapach morza, lekkie promienie słońca, wiatr muskający jego długie, blond włosy. Przez chwilę zapomniał o tym, że znajduje się w środowisku dla siebie tak obcym... '' ''Po środku dla skazańców kolejną część obchodu robiła Lucy, która po ostrzejszej rozmowie z Liberty oraz skarceniu Asterin, zdecydowała się nabrać trochę świeżego powietrza. '' '''Lucy: Oh, wszędzie są zawodnicy... *mruknęła ironicznie* Spokojniej było jak spaliście :mudkip: Blondyn wolno otworzył oczy. Niezaprzeczalnie ktoś przerwał mu spokojną kontemplację. Chłopak rozejrzał się, zatrzymał spojrzenie na Lucy, którą już identyfikował jako prowadzącą. Nie wiedział jak ma z nią rozmawiać, więc zaczął od zwyczajnego... Beck: 'Hej *odchrząknął* Usiądziesz? *odstawił owsiankę i wodę stabilnie na trawę i wskazał miejsce obok siebie* ''Przez chwilę nie ruszał się i czekał na reakcję. Asterin usiadła obok niego, uciekła potem bez słowa... Był ciekaw co zrobi druga prowadząca. '' ''Brunetka uśmiechnęła się w kierunku zawodnika. Postawiła kilka kroków przed siebie i przystanęła na moment, badając go wzrokiem. Po chwili usiadła obok niego. '''Lucy: Cześć. Oczywiście, zawsze lepsze to niż stać. *powiedziała przyjaznym tonem* Przerwałam porę obiadową? Beck: '''Co? *spojrzał na stojące na trawie śniadanie* Nie, nie. To survivalowe śniadanie *spróbował zabrzmieć równie przyjaźnie* ''W rzeczywistości chłopak musiał wyjść do końca z trybu relax i przestawić się na tryb rozmowa. Uśmiechnął się parę razy nerwowo. '' '''Beck: '''Już tak... Późno? *zapytał i dla uspokojenia podniósł z ziemi szklankę wody* '''Lucy: Jak pewnie zauważyłeś w więzieniu czas pędzi inaczej. *wzruszyła ramionami* Tutaj żyje się od wyzwania do wyzwania... *zamyśliła się na moment* ...bądź nie żyje. *machnęła ręką* Poprawiła swoje włosy. Nie była przygotowana na rozmowę, myślała że ławki o tej porze będą świecić pustkami. Zaskoczenie ją spotkało, jednak nie był to dla niej większy problem. '' '''Lucy': Jak się tutaj czujesz? Zmiana drużyn, też raczej nie należy do komfortowych? *spytała podejrzliwie* Beck: '''Ehm... *zawahał się. Ocenił sytuację* Właściwie od początku tak samo zagubiony. Drużyna jedna, druga, to wszystko element gry i jak w dziczy, trzeba się adaptować *wyrecytował wręcz, prawie obojętnym tonem, z założonymi rękoma, jakby mówił starą formułkę* Drużyna była okej *wzruszył ramionami* Ale by przetrwać trzeba grać... ''To jak chwilowo spoważniał i się skupił za chwilę miało zdziwić jego samego. Wyglądało na to, że spod więziennego Ja chłopaka, wybijała się jego dawna, zapomniana tożsamość lub jej elementy. '' '''Lucy: Jaki poważny *zaśmiała się* Nie zapomnij, że czasem musisz się wyluzować. *dodała nie tracąc swojego naturalnego entuzjazmu* Mówisz niczym polityk, który ma powiedzieć swoją formułkę, a potem inni będą klaskać. *przewróciła oczami* Wyzwanie już dawno się zakończyło. Pozostałe słowa trafiły do dziewczyny i kiwnęła głową, że się zgadza z jego słowami. W końcu gra toczyła się o najwyższą możliwą stawkę. '' '''Lucy': By wygrać trzeba grać, ale nie można też zatracić swojej tożsamości, czyż nie? *spojrzała na niego wymownie podnosząc brew* Beck gaspnął się. Dopiero usłyszawszy słowa Lucy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział. Chwilowa utrata kontroli nad sobą chyba miała jeszcze trochę potrwać... Beck: 'Tak... Heh... *nieco się zawstydził* Nie wiem czemu tak mam, nie pamiętam nadal kim jestem... Kim byłem... I nie czuję się tu komfortowo *rozejrzał się wokoło, przygładził niedbale długie włosy* Dużo rzeczy mi nadal nie pasuje... Trudno mówić o jakiejkolwiek tożsamości... ''W sumie był bardziej otwarty niż... Niż to co uparcie podpowiadała mu głowa i strzępki dawnej osobowości, niż to jaki był pierwszego dnia. Nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie, że mimo tego, że w środku nadal tkwiło jego prawdziwe ja, to nowe Ja kształtowało się na nowo... 'Beck: '''Dziwna sprawa... *mruknął* ''Lucy położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i ciepło się uśmiechnęła. '''Lucy: Każdy z zawodników tak ma. Nie jesteś tutaj odosobniony, ale to była jedyna możliwość, byście się tutaj znaleźli. *powiedziała cicho* Czasami niektórych rzeczy lepiej po prostu nie wiedzieć... W takich sytuacjach jest to dla was bardziej korzystne. *i dla nas, dodała w myślach* Możecie tworzyć samych siebie od nowa. A prawdziwy "Ty" zawsze będzie w środku. Z czasem pewnie to zrozumiesz. *dodała tajemniczo* Beck odruchowo cofnął się gdy prowadząca go dotknęła. Zrobił to zbyt ostro, zaraz spojrzał na nią przepraszająco. Nie rozumiał tej reakcji. '' '''Beck: '''Przepraszam najmocniej za ten występek *powiedział arystokratycznie* Argh! *strzelił facepalma ganiąc się* ''Mając nadzieję, że nie wyjdzie na dziwaka wziął parę wdechów i dopiero wtedy odwrócił się do Lucy. Beck: 'Póki co... *nadal próbował się uspokoić* Powoli siebie odkrywam... *pomasował się po gołym ramieniu* I faktycznie niezbyt rozumiem *spojrzał na dziewczynę, znowu spróbował się uśmiechnąć* ''Blondyn ponownie napił się taktycznie wody, odstawił na sąsiednią ławkę, by nie musieć się nieustannie schylać. '' '''Beck: '''Nie jest łatwo, ani trochę *założył ręce i dla odmiany próbował przyjąć chłodniejszą pozę* ''Prowadząca po reakcji chłopaka odsunęła się na sam kraniec siedzenia, przewrażliwiona jego zachowaniem. Otuliła się ramionami jakby było jej zimno. '''Lucy: Ugh...Nie szkodzi. *mruknęła spoglądając na niego kątem oka* Skinęła głową na słowa chłopaka, doskonale rozumiała jednak jego zagubienie. '' '''Lucy': Potrzebujesz czasu, bez cierpliwości możesz się tylko bardziej pogubić. Uważaj na siebie, bo ludzie tutaj są różni. *jej ton zrobił się chłodniejszy* Chłopak pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Słowa prowadzącej oddawały rację jego częstym, myślowym przebłyskom - "nie ufaj nikomu". '' '''Beck: '''To jasne, że nie można zbytnio ufać *mruknął i wyluzował ramiona. Przez moment zastanawiał się jak bardzo może się otworzyć...* Mam wrażenie, że nawykłem w poprzednim życiu do nieufności... Albo jakiejś zimnej analizy *dodał po chwili* ''Blondyn spojrzał na brunetkę. Dzięki temu, że się odsunęła poczuł się nawet jakoś bardziej komfortowo. Przestrzeń osobista sprawiała, że mimo okazanej nieufności z jej strony, on paradoksalnie jej nabierał. Doceniał też bardzo rozmowę, sam się dziwił temu jak dużo czerpał z tego rozrywki. Cóż, była to jedna z nielicznych rozrywek na czas wolny... Lucy: Ale też braku zaufania nie można okazywać. *sprostowała* Z jednej strony możesz mieć rację, ale z drugiej... A może w przeszłości postępowałeś własnie odwrotnie. I co jeśli Twoja świadomość chce to wyprzeć w taki dziwny sposób? *zapytała, ciekawa jego odpowiedzi* Beck: '''Jeżeli tak jest... *podrapał się po głowie zastanawiając się* To mam bardziej zrytą psychikę niż mi się wydawało *spróbował, by te ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały w miarę żartobliwie* Wiem, wiem... Nie można przesadzić, chyba mówiłem o tym na zadaniu... Jak nie patrzeć w tym... *zastanowił się nad słowem* formacie bez zaufania nie dam rady... Niezależnie kim byłem, muszę tutaj się dostosować... Chyba się powtarzam *przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Do tej pory gdy mówił raczej nie trzymał stałego kontaktu wzrokowego* '''Lucy: *wzruszyła ramionami* Nawet jeśli tak jest, to pewnie dowie się o tym tylko zwycięzca. *odparła krótko* Więc raczej nie powinieneś wpadać w kompleksy z psychiką. *zaśmiała się* Każdy tu będzie na swój sposób zryty. Wstała rozglądając się wokoło i sprawdzając jak wyglądają mury na około. '' '''Lucy': Tutaj często będziemy się powtarzać. Szukając prawdy, czasami trzeba dany materiał przerobić tysiąc razy. Przynajmniej próbujesz żyć, nie tak jak Sofia. *mruknęła* Beck zaśmiał się gorzko, powiódł wzrokiem za dziewczyną... Beck: 'Akurat co do tego, że chcę żyć nie mam ani grama wątpliwości *zamyślił się* I chyba nie miałem nigdy. ''No tak, w końcu był znawcą survivalu - sztuki przetrwania, co sukcesywnie wykorzystywał prawie na każdym kroku. '''Beck: '''Szkoda momentami innych ludzi *ku swojemu zdziwieniu dobrowolnie pociągnął temat* Ale nie ma co płakać *wzruszył ramionami* Sofii nawet nie poznałem, nie wiem co będzie dalej. Dostosuję się. '''Lucy:Gdybyś miał wątpliwości, to by już dawno z tobą byłoby źle prawdopodobnie. Więc takie rzeczy widać po samych czynach. Mruknęła, robiąc swobodnie kilka kroków, jednak nie za daleko by wciąż dobrze słyszeć swojego towarzysza. Lucy: Każda osoba która zginie przybliża was do ostatecznego przetrwania. Tu nie ma kompromisów pod tym kątem. Sami jej praktycznie nie mogliśmy znaleźć, dobrze się ukrywała. Ale i nawet takie osoby przed nami się nie schowają *smirk* Beck: 'Dobrze wiedzieć... ''Chłopak dalej siedział, pomasował się po ramionach, poczuł lekki powiew wiatru odzywającego się pośród betonowych zabudowań. '' '''Beck: '''Przedstawiasz to wyjątkowo... Dobitnie. I... *zaczął ostrożnie* Zgadzam się *rozejrzał się nerwowo wokoło* Miałem to w głowie od początku, od kiedy przeczytałem zasady... ''Blondyn na moment zastanowił się, spojrzał badawczo na Lucy, z jego twarzy odpłynęło napięcie. '''Beck: '''Chyba mogę ci to mówić skoro brzmisz jak moje sumienie. ''Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z wrażenia wywartego na blondynie. Zrobiła kilka kroków ku niemu. '' '''Lucy: Ja przedstawiam tylko tutejsze realia. Nie robię nic ponad stan. Nie jest w moich kompetencjach utrudnianie wam tu życia. *przewróciła oczami* Mając pełną wiedzę na temat każdego, chyba dobrze, że wypadam jako sumienie... *dodała niepewnie* Mogę czasem zgasić wątpliwości, chyba... Chłopak lekko drgnął słysząc o tym, że dziewczyna znała fakty na temat jego i innych... W sumie jednak nie był zaskoczony. Po kolejnej sekundzie było to dla niego zupełnie zwyczajne, też się uśmiechnął. '' '''Beck: '''Każda rozmowa pomaga sobie poukładać ten burdel w głowie *mruknął* Chyba dlatego też się socjalizuję *zaśmiał się lekko* ''Blondyn przeciągnął się, wstał z ławki. Po raz, któryś rozejrzał się. Beck: '''Też dobrze, że jesteś ty, Asterin, Jasper, Flynn *wymienił wszystkich członków ekipy, których poznał i polubił* Przewodnik w obcym środowisku zwiększa bazowe szanse na przeżycie *w jego głosie zabrzmiał (survivalovy) profesjonalizm* '''Lucy: W pewnym sensie socjalizacja to najważniejszy aspekt życia tutejszego. *odparła również z uśmiechem* W razie problemów, zawsze możesz przyjść i porozmawiać. Po to jesteśmy. Odwróciła się bokiem do blondyna. Lucy: Teraz ekipa jest bardziej przyjazna. Gdybyś brał udział w pierwszej edycji wrażenia miałbyś odwrotne. *dodała tajemniczo* Ale to rozmowa na kiedy indziej. *poprawiła się* Beck pokiwał głową. Beck: 'Zapamiętam. ''Odwrócił się, spojrzał na pozostawioną na trawie owsiankę, do której dorwał się szczur... Chłopak przepłoszył go jednym tupnięciem i podszedł po miskę. 'Beck: '''Okropieństwo *spojrzał do miski* Eh... *uniósł wzrok na prowadzącą* Chyba wygląda na to, że muszę iść... Śmierć głodowa niezbyt mi się uśmiecha... Dziękuję za rozmowę *powiedział kulturalnie* Liczę, że dożyję kolejnej. ''Blondyn raz jeszcze uśmiechnął się, ostatecznie pożegnał się z dziewczyną i odszedł z powrotem do budynku. Towarzyszył mu całkiem dobry humor, nie licząc szczura w owsiance to zaczął dzień pozytywnie. '' Spacerniak: ''To właśnie tu przechadzała się Gabriella zajmując sobie głowę jakimiś myślami. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że stan dziewczyny się pogarszał i pobyt w więzieniu nie wpływał dobrze na jej zdrowie psychiczne. Dziewczyna zaczęła gadać do siebie - nikogo innego nie było w pobliżu. 'Gabriella: '''Piękna kura, piękna kura! To powietrze! Ach! Kocham naturę. ''Gabriella wzięła wdech i wydech. 'Gabriella: 'Świeże powietrze! Zwierzęta, kury! Jako weganka kocham takie słodziaki. Kobieta zaczęła się śmiać i zaczęła biec za kurą próbując ją złapać, jednak ta gdzieś jej uciekła. Wyglądała jak ta z Orange is the New Black. Może zawitała i w tym więzieniu? '''Gabriella: '''No chodź! Mam ochotę na rosół! ''Gabriella:' Dobra, pewnie nikt mi nie uwierzy, ale przysięgam, że widziałam kurę! Prawie ją miałam. Chciałam zrobić rosół. Niech to szlag... Boisko do kosza: ... Pobliże murów więziennych: ... Zadanie - Podwórko: Pobliże murów więziennych: Uczestnicy zebrali się w pobliżu murów, gdzie tymczasowo została ustawiona duża scena. Po chwili na miejscu zjawili się Jessamine i Jasper. Jessamine: Witajcie w ten piękny, słoneczny dzień! Jasper: Aż chce się żyć, prawda? Oboje się uśmiechnęli. Po minach uczestników można było wywnioskować, że tylko rodzeństwo było aktualnie zadowolone z życia. Jessamine: Zapewne zastanawiacie się co dziś na was czeka? W takim razie nie przedłużając... Pstryknęła palcami, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Po chwili zdenerwowana spojrzała na brata. Jasper: Co? Jessamine: No rusz się! Popchnęła go w stronę sceny. Chłopak chciał zaprotestować, ale zamiast tego głośno westchnął, a następnie powoli wszedł na scenę, wdrapał się na szczyt po drabinie i zdjął płachtę, która odsłoniła napis Alcatraz Got Talent. Jessamine: Więzienny pokaz talentów! Wspaniałe, prawda? Z pewnością tak myślicie. Podeszła nieco bliżej sceny. Obok niej znowu stanął Jasper. Jessamine: Każde z was zaprezentuje na tej scenie jakiś talent. I mam na myśli dosłownie każdego z was. Na dodatek wasze talenty nie mogą się powtarzać wewnątrz waszej drużyny, więc jeśli przykładowo macie dwóch tancerzy, to jeden z nich będzie musiał zaprezentować coś innego. Jasper: A żeby było jeszcze ciekawiej, wasze indywidualne występy muszą zostać złączone w jedną spójną całość. W końcu to zadanie drużynowe, a nie indywidualne! Dlatego w tym celu musicie ustalić pewną wspólną tematykę do waszych występów. Co to takiego będzie? To już zależy całkowicie od was! Jessamine: Oczekujemy, że zaprezentujecie się przed nami z jak najbardziej oryginalnej i interesującej strony. Jess&Jasper: Powodzenia! [Tak w skrócie obowiązują was dwie główne zasady: 1. Każdy w drużynie musi zaprezentować inny talent. 6 osób w drużynie = 6 różnych talentów Od razu zaznaczam, że za brakujące osoby będą ujemne punkty, więc jeśli jedna osoba z grupy nie przedstawi swojego talentu, to będziecie mieli -1 punkt, a jak mogliście już zauważyć, różnice w wynikach zazwyczaj są niewielkie. 2. Jako że jest to zadanie drużynowe, a nie indywidualne, wspólnie musicie stworzyć ze wszystkich waszych pojedynczych występów jedną całość o wymyślonej przez was tematyce. To może być cokolwiek, co po prostu zaznaczy, że jesteście z tej samej drużyny i razem pracowaliście nad całością. Tak poza tym macie całkowitą dowolność pod względem tego, w jaki sposób chcecie zaprezentować swoje talenty. Ogólnie najlepiej będzie, jeśli wasze indywidualne występy będą zróżnicowane, ale jednocześnie w każdym z tych występów pojawi się jakiś wspólny element. Macie czas do niedzieli godz. 18:00. Radzę nie czekać na ostatnią chwilę z wrzuceniem wszystkiego, zwłaszcza że tym razem grożą wam ujemne punkty za jakiekolwiek braki.] Dingo Omega: Przygotowania: Ekipa zadbała o to, aby za sceną znajdowało się wszystko, co może wam się przydać do przygotowania występu. Sama Liberty stanęła przy wejściu specjalnie tak by na pewno pozostali jej nie ominęli. Natychmiast zwróciła się do wszystkich ze swojej nowej drużyny. Liberty: No witam was dingusie! Dzisiaj ja będę waszą kapitanką, nie wiedzieć dlaczego. Serio? Co im strzeliło do głowy. *rolnęła oczami* Proszę! Podeszła do jednego z przygotowanych stołów z koszykiem ze swoimi wypiekami. '' '''Liberty:' Nim zaczniemy omawiać częstujcie się. *wzięła jedną z nich* To nie tak, że chcę wam go zastąpić czy coś. Po prostu cieszcie się, że coś dla was przygotowałam w ramach integracji no! Sama była głodna od biegania od kuchni do innych sal i tak z powrotem. Nie chciała również się narzucać im wcześniej, więc stwierdziła że zaczai się i poczęstuje ich kiedy właśnie wszyscy zbiorą się w trakcie zadania. Liberty: No więc no tak... Nie wiedząc co ma dalej powiedzieć po prostu pozwoliła się im poczęstować wedle ich własnej woli. Sama przed wspólnym ustalaniem motywu głównego zastanawiała się co tak właściwie chce pokazać na konkursie talentów. Nikodem: Dobra to tak ludzie najpierw potrzebujemy swoich talentów żeby wiedzieć jak je połączyć Nikodem chciał trochę pokierować drużyną widząc że Liberty raczej średnio sobie radzi. Igor widząc, że i Nikodem sobie średnio radzi ogłosił swój plan. Nie obchodziło go "nie". Ostatnim razem nie zdążyli ze wszystkim, a teraz do takiej sytuacji dojść nie może. Igor: Dobra, wy się zajmijcie dalej sobą, a ja przygotuje swój występ. Igor odszedł od reszty Dingów by znaleźć sobie jakąś scenę do wystąpienia, aktorów do ról drugoplanowych, a także... "wspaniałego" stroju. Przy okazji zrobił on także tabliczkę z napisem z fioletowego brokatu. Gabriella w tym czasie piłowała paznokcie i nad czymś rozmyślała. Gabriella: 'Hmm. Tylko jaki tu talent pokazać? Ja jestem kobietą wszechstronną, o wielu talentach. Modeling, śpiewanie, blogowanie, vlogowanie, królowa lifestylu, sport... Zresztą, sami zobaczcie! ''Zaczęła śpiewać. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak: thumb|right|335 px '''Gabriella: Fajnie? Drużyna z zatkanymi uszami uśmiechnęła się tylko niewinnie do dziewczyny. Gabriella: 'Ok, to super! Zaśpiewam. Postanowione. ''Zaczęła grzebać w rzeczach i znalazła jakiś album muzyczny. '''Gabriella: Bonnie Tyler "Total Eclipse of the Heart". Myślę, że ta piosenka będzie idealnie do mnie pasować! Nikodem widząc jak drużyna i tak robi wszystko po swojemu postanowił więc tylko powiedzieć Nikodem: No cóż to ja idę szyć Nikodem przeszukał to miejsce znalazł maszyne "Jedwab" i "klejnoty" wtedy pomyślał: "Widocznie to mi przeznaczone" a teraz pomyślał jak to zrobić James: ' Niech będzie... ''James podrapał się po brodzie. Za bardzo nie wiedział jak zrobić, aby połączyć ich talenty w jedno. Ale cóż mógł. Pobiegł do miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się różne składniki potrzebne do przygotowania wyśmienitych potraw. 'James: ' Miodzio. Chłopak podszedł do umywalki, gdzie dokładnie wymył ręce. Następnie wziął ręcznik leżący obok i wytarł je. 'James: ' Sam nie wiem z czego mam wybierać, a należało by skupić się na konkretnych daniach. Jamesa olśniło, że skoro ich drużynie przypadł temat "Siedmiu grzechów głównych" w tym jemu "Nieumiarkowanie w jedzeniu i piciu", to irracjonalne by było, gdyby zrobił tylko jakąś tam zupkę. Wziął potrzebne składniki takie jak jajka, kurczaka, chleb i kilka innych. Ułożył je na stoliku, aby później przygotować z nich posiłki, które zaspokoiły by żołądek każdego uczestnika i członka ekipy. 'James: ' Ok, potrzebuję jeszcze tylko tortillę. Nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć odpowiedniego placka. Żadnego nie mógł znaleźć. '''James: ' Cholera, żeby w tym więzieniu nawet placka pszennego nie było. Co za warunki *pokiwał irytująco głową* I wygląda na to, że sam go będę musiał zrobić. Przez resztę czasu chłopak przygotowywał potrzebne składniki. Występ: '''Liberty: Szanowne jury! Wystawiła ręce dumnie wskazując na rozsłaniającą się zasłonę z logiem drużyny Dingo. Liberty: Jesteśmy Dingo Omega! Już za chwilę zaprezentujemy wam nasze talenty. Delikatnie przymrużyła oczami Liberty: W nieco niegrzeczny sposób. Zaśmiała się po czym słup światła zapalił się na nią. Z mikrofonem w dłoni oraz pewnym wyrazem twarzy wyszła na przód sceny. Liberty: Max, który nie wiadomo czy cokolwiek zrobi. Symbol lenistwa! Zapala się nad nim światło. Leży on bokiem opierając głowę o dłoń, dłubiąc w nosie drugą wolną dłonią. Liberty: Najwspanialszy, najcudowniejszy, najprzystojniejszy i najbardziej zniewieściały Igor. Symbol Nieczystości! Zapala się nad nim światło. Pewny siebie z zarzuconą koszulą za plecami posyła kuszące spojrzenie eksponując swój kaloryfer. Liberty: Ten, który przygotuje dla was ucztę nad ucztami a i tak będzie tego za mało, James! Symbol Nieumiarkowania w Jedzeniu i Piciu! Zapala się światło nad Jamesem w otoczeniu wspaniałych składników gotowych by tylko sporządzić z nich ucztę godną królów. Liberty: Ten który ma wszystko czego dusza może zapragnąć. Inni chcą to co Nikodem ma w posiadaniu a on sam pragnie więcej! Symbol Chciwości i Zazdrości! Światło zapala się na Nikodemem odzianym w pozłacany, futrzasty strój posyłającym pogardliwe spojrzenia. Liberty: Ta, której lepiej nie wyprowadzać z równowagi jeśli nie chcecie by spotkała was zasłużona kara. Gabriella! Symbol Gniewu. Zapala się światło nad Gabriellą z widocznymi śladami zadrapań na twarzy i ociekającymi plamami na jej zbitych w piąstki dłoniach. Liberty: I na końcu ja! Ta, która wie wszystko, ta która wie najlepiej, ta która jest najwspanialszym liderem! Liberty! Symbol Pychy! Wszyscy dumnie się prezentowali w blasku reflektorów. Liberty: Zapraszam na podróż wśród siedmiu grzechów głównych. Po tym wstępie zasłoniła się kurtyna. Po tym krótkim wstępie każdy zawodnik z ich drużyny miał zaprezentować swój występ. ---- Scena na której Igor miał wykonać swój wspaniały występ była zasłonięta przez ciemno-fioletową kurtynę, a przed samą sceną było wiele wygodnych krzeseł by nie tylko Jury posłuchało jego występu, ale także chętni uczestnicy. Po chwili na sznurkach pojawiła się tabliczka, z napisem wykonanym z fioletowego brokatu: '' ''Igor jako Nieczystość Talent: Akrostwo / Sztuka teatralna Piosenka: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hBy11aK-qw Równie szybko co tabliczka się pojawiła, tak szybko także zniknęła. Po krótkiej chwili kurtyna ukazała drewnianą scenę, na środku której stała ciemno-zielona kanapa, a nad nią kula disco. Innymi dekoracjami był duży stół niedaleko krawędzi sceny na którym było pełno jedzenia i soków, a także kartony wycięte i pomalowane w taki sposób by przypominały ludzi ubranych w halloweenowe kostiumy. Na scenie znajdowała się tylko 3 prawdziwych ludzi. Dwójka z nich, prawdopodobnie stażyści poproszeni o pomoc, chłopak ubrany jako wampir i ładna brunetka ubrana jako cheerleaderka, całowali się po jednej stronie kanapy. Po drugiej stronie kanapy był Igor, który udawał, że rozmawia z kartonami. Chłopak był ubrany jako kelner… pewnie z jakiegoś klubu ze striptizem, gdyż jedyne co chłopak miał na sobie to elegancka czarna muszka i czarne slipy do pływania. Chłopak nie miał z noszeniem tego stroju większego problemu ze względu na bardzo umięśnioną sylwetkę, a także, dlatego, że od tego występu może zależeć jego życie. Po chwili na scenę przybiegł Nikodem, normalnie ubrany. Podbiegł on do Igora i powiedział coś na ucho. Igor zrobił zdziwioną minę, która po chwili zamieniła się w złość. Igor zdenerwowany szedł w stronę całującej się pary, ale Nikodem złapał go za rękę. Nikodem: Hej! Co chcesz zrobić? Igor: Czekaj, a zobaczysz. Igor wyrwał swoją rękę. W międzyczasie chłopak poszedł w stronę stołu z jedzeniem. Igor podszedł do dziewczyny, która natychmiast odwróciła się z lekkim uśmiechem w jego stronę. Igor: Hej Janice. Janice: Część Igor! Wspaniały dziś dzień, nie sądzisz? Igor: Ta, widzę, że twój dzień czyni twój nowy chłopak Janice? Szybko znalazłaś sobie kogoś nowego po naszym zerwaniu. Powiedział jakby wymuszanym radosnym głosem. Janice: Oh, jestem pewna, że także za niedługo kogoś znajdziesz! Z twoim wyglądem nie trudno o to! Powiedziała uśmiechnięta, klepiąc go po plecach, po czym stanęła z kanapy i skierowała się w stronę jej chłopaka. Igor widząc to, uszczypnął się mocno dzięki czemu uronił łzę, a za nią następne. Brunetka jakby wyczuwając czyjś smutek odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka. Janice: Ej, wszystko gra? Dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka i usiadła koło niego, a także zaczęła lecieć muzyka: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hBy11aK-qw Igor: 'Yes, I look perfect Ice King, that's what you see ''Słowa tę wypowiedział z głową odwróconą do dziewczyny, wycierając oczy od łez. It's what they all expect from me But it's all show Chłopak przytulił się do smutnej dziewczyny, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmiech, który następnie oddał miejsce jego udawanemu smutku. Face it, you used me Przy tych słowach, chłopak odepchnął dziewczynę i wstał. You saw the sexy clothes My supermodel pose Tym razem, chłopak zrobił seksowną i wyzywającą pozę, jakby był na jakieś sesji fotograficznej. But did you know? Dziewczyna, także stanęła i patrzyła chłopakowi prosto w jego piękne oczy. Was I a game to You Was I way too cool? Tym razem chłopak był widocznie zdenerwowany i sfrustrowany. I truly cared Was I the fool? Chłopak znów był smutny i odwrócił głowę od dziewczyny i zaczął iść w przeciwną stronę, ale ta złapała go za ramię It's fine for You Chłopak zrzucił rękę brunetki z jego ramienia. It's fine to flirt Chłopak Janice zaczął wracać w stronę kanapy i zdziwiony patrzył na sytuację. It's fine Brunetka powoli zaczęła iść w stronę jej chłopaka, mijając Igora. 'Till someone gets hurt Chłopak złapał dziewczynę za ramię i odwrócił ją w swoją stronę, tak, że stali kilka centymetrów od siebie. 'Till someone gets hurt Chłopak lekko popchnął dziewczynę, a ta bezboleśnie upadła na kanapę. Po chwili położył się nad nią Igor. Scena wyglądała dość dwuznacznie. Feel my heart beating? Czarnowłosy przystojniak tym razem przyłożył rękę dziewczyny do jego Serca. I'm just like him or you People forget I'm human too Chłopak stał z ładnej dziewczyny i usiadł na kanapie ze smutną miną. Yes, they do that '' This is performance This is all self defense ''Dziewczyna także stanęła i usiadła koło Igora, który spojrzał się na nią zirytowany. I thought you had the sense To see through that Chłopak przewrócił oczami i stanął z kanapy, na chwilę wymieniając wzrok z tym drugim. Was I too proud with you? Was I too cold and forbidding? Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę dziewczyny i zaczął wściekle tupać nogą jak dziecko, które czegoś nie dostało. Chłopak Janice zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Igora i jego dziewczyny, ale Igor posłał mu tylko wściekły wzrok, co wystarczyło by go odstraszyć. And you chose him over me Chłopak wściekle skazał najpierw na chłopaka, a później na siebie. Are you kidding? Are you kidding? Poor little me All trapped in this fabulous show Igor „spadł” na kanapę i ułożył się jakby zaraz miał umrzeć. You could set me free But if you're going, go! Go! Oh! Oh! Chłopak usiadł znów ze spuszczoną głowa na kanapie, a obok niego usiadła brunetka. It's fine for you It's fine to flirt Zarówno szatyn i brunetka spojrzeli sobie w oczy z lekkim uśmiechem. And God, you're hot Why do you even wear a skirt? Chłopak stanął z kanapy i zaczął iść w stronę przeciwną do dziewczyny. It's fine! 'Janice: '''Damn, you're fine! ''Janice złapała Igora za ramię i odwróciła go w swoją stronę tak, że stali kilka centymetrów od siebie. 'Igor: '''Damn, you're fine! And it's fine! Until someone gets... ''Igor i Janice pocałowali się namiętnie, a wampir ze łzami w oczach zszedł ze sceny. Hurt! Hurt! 'Till someone gets hurt! Igor położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Janice i patrzył się z wrednym uśmiechem na schodzącego w rozpaczy wampira. 'Till someone gets hurt! Muzyka wycichła, a kurtyna zapadła. ---- Nikodem Jako Chciwość/Zazdrość Talent: Szycie Nikodem który miał zaprezentować Zazdrość i chciwość postanowił by zrobić suknie z "Klejnotów" (tak na prawdę sztucznych ale bardzo dobrze ukrywających tą stuczność) ale najpierw trzeba było oprzeć ją o jedwab (oczywiście nie prawdziwy jedwab bo w więzieniu nie mają orginalnego). Wtem zaczął swój talent Szył i komentował najpierw szył jedwabową suknie bez żadnych dodatków i narzekał jaki to on biedny i jak on to słabo szyje '''Nikodem: Pokaże wam Jak bardzo Słabo szyje dziś NAWET NIE MAM ŚRODKÓW NA BISIOR to jest skandal ale to chyba przeznaczenie w końcu jestem beznadziejny w moim talencie no cóż Wtem Nikodem skończył szyć podstawową suknie która była chyba jego najlepszym dziełem i zaczął ozdabiać ją klejnotami szyjąc je prawie wszędzie Nikodem: I co Mam tylko jakieś marne klejnoty i tak bardzo krzywą suknie Nawet Chińczyk ma droższe klejnoty ode mnie *Ruszał swoją ręką tak sprawnie ze w sumie nie było nawet widać jak zszywa te klejnoty a wychodziło mu to przepięknie* A teraz nawet jakiś Łukasz Werra jest od mnie sto razy lepsze kopiując swoje prace od chińczyków a napewno jest ode mnie Bogatszy najchętniej to bym mu zabrał te pieniąde ale nie jestem złodziejem *wreszcie cała suknia była w klejnotach* Wtem zrobił tak żeby cała widownia zobaczyła tą sukienke Nikodem: Macie to coś nawet nie wiem co to za chłam nawet za 1 dolara nikt by tego nie kupił no cóż dlatego dam to jakiejś biednej duszyczce. Dlaczego niektórzy mają taki duży talent a ja nawet nie umiem dobrze uszyć zwykłej Jedwabowej sukienki dlaczego niektórzy mają Miliony złota a niektórzy tylko 1 dolar ten świat jest taki nieuczciwy ale cóż to chyba wszystko co mogę wam pokazać *Nikodem ukłonił się i zszedł ze sceny* 98px|Obraz tej sukienki ---- Liberty jako Pycha Talent: Fotograficzna pamięć Po pokazie swojego poprzednika za kulisami rozstawiła stół ze swoimi rekwizytami oraz zmieniła tabliczkę na jej motyw przewodnim jakim była pycha. Spodobał się jej pomysł Igora więc sama uznała, że również tak zrobi. Zaczepiła sobie mikrofon przy uchu. Gotowa mogła rozpocząć swoje przedstawienie. Liberty: Witam moi drodzy sędziowie! Stanęła dumnie na scenie. Liberty: Mam dzisiaj w naszym konkursie talentów reprezentować jednocześnie pychę. Ahahaha! Rozbawiona zbiegiem losu nie mogła powstrzymać się by nie rechotać. Liberty: Każdy kto mnie spotkał od razu dostał olśnienia nie tylko w gaciach ale i w głowie. Nikt tak jak ja nie zapaść w pamięć jak ja! Wspaniała królowa tego więzienia. Dumnie się wypięła czując się lekko zawstydzona będąc sama na scenie. Liberty: No co się gapicie! Wystrzeliła nagle ze swoim śmiechem jakby nagle straciła całe napięcie albo ktoś jej podał '' jakiś środek. '''Liberty:' Czas więc na coś od czego zwieracz wam się ściśnie a jajeczka zapączkują od oszołomienia i trzeba będzie was kijem ode mnie przepędzać. Miała gotowy rekwizyt. Zajęło jej to chwilę. Musiała dosłownie wytężyć się by zrozumieć co '' przeczytała by to odpowiednio stworzyć. '''Liberty:' Jako, że moim talentem jest pamięć doskonała postanowiłam ją wam dzisiaj sprezentować. Khehe! *wyciągnęła pewnie urządzenie* Oto pokaz pierwszego cudeńka! Z dumą zaprezentowała coś co przypominało metalowy kwadrat z antenką, niewielkim ekranem, skalą '' oraz miernikiem. '''Liberty:' Zlepiłam to z części, które mieliście po jednorazowym czytaniu książki dla mechaników. Zajebiste co nie? Mi nie trzeba dwa razy powtarzać tylko po dwakroć upychać. Dumnie ogarnęła swoje szkarłatne włosy. Liberty: Więc! Dzięki zastosowaniu prostej mechaniki oraz bio nazwałam tą dziecinę "Licznikiem Zerżnięć". Całkiem niezła nazwa co nie? Zerknęła w stronę jurorów. Liberty: Ty mój prince boy! Będziesz perfect! Jasper: Ja? Ale... Odpaliła licznik zbierając "dane" o nim. Jasper: Co tak właściwie chcesz tym osiągnąć? Liberty: Mogłabym wam to wytłumaczyć karaluchy, ale i tak byście tego nie ogarnęli. Ahahaha! Zobaczmy... *spojrzała na wyniki* Interesujące!? Naprawdę? Casper naprawdę jest mi cię żal. Jasper: To jest Jasper i co! Co to pokazało! Liberty: No chyba z chuja spadłeś, że ci pokażę. Zeszła na moment ze sceny wręczając urządzenie z gotowymi pomiarami dla dziewczyn, w '' szczególności dla Jessamine. Tak jej podpowiedziała intuicja. '''Liberty:' No to skoro jedna część pokazu wyszła superancko to nie ma co. Czas na drugą część. Będę dla was recytować opowiadanie przeczytane raz na zapleczu od tyłu. Takim jednoszarokomórkowcom jak wam trzeba to dosadnie powiedzieć. Flynn, Asterin, Jessamine, Jasper, Lucy oraz Agatka na pewno obserwujący ten występ zadawali sobie pewnie pytanie - Jak ona może wciąż żyć. Uśmiechając się niezręcznie od czasu do czasu. Sama szkarłatnowłosa wręczyła im do rąk specyficznie wykonane kartki z czterema tytułami wierszów, które chciała im sprezentować. Nieważne jak je obrócili nie mogli się rozczytać co to dokładnie ma znaczyć. Liberty: .ejuzc eiwo?g w og meicotezrP ;ejukams ezrbod ilsej ,leimhC ?anapysop imaknyzoR ,anar atalas az ot ,oC? .ULEIMHC O Patrzyli i słuchali z lekkim osłupieniem dalszych wierszy. Liberty: .eindaps azr ydeik ,uinreic op cin eZ ,eindans zsyzcab amas !gubezrp ,jokop jaD .a?azratsdop eibos ,ogobein sydeiK ,a?aichc ?is zawyrgyz ?nm ez ybzareT? .?RATS AN Wzięła małego łyka wody przed przedostatnim wierszem. Liberty: .yzsud oldm ydzw ela ,azcamz ein jeinkuS ,yzsus an einbodan igurd og eingaiC .atobor at ydow akuzs ydzwaz eiN ?atok ?ng?ic okaj ,ydeik otk lahcylS? .EICOK O Dumnie się wypięła na finałowy wierszyk. Liberty: .alob yzsu eim za ,hcynbezrtopein wo?s cajahcu?S ;?low cad ilzsam ,jad ;ilsym op ein cilsej ,womdO? .ANDEIWOPDOEIN AN Skończyła pozostawiając jedynie... jakieś wrażenia. Po tym łamańcu nie mogła się powstrzymać na kolejnego łyka wody. Liberty: Zaklaskać nie łaska!? Wściekle się spojrzała w ich stronę. Otrzymała jakieś tam poklaski za to coś co zrobiła. Liberty: Cieszcie się ścierwojadzkie psy że wspomniałam o was w swoim show. Banany na waszych małpich ryjach są, więc nie ważcie mi podważać się mojej wspaniałości. Wściekle machnęła rączką na pożegnanie po czym kurtyna zapadła po jej występie pozostawiając niesmak nie tylko u jurorów ale i u pozostałych obserwujących. ---- Max Jako Lenistwo Talent: Dubbing Max wszedł na scenę z mikrofonem, jego chód był jednak niepewny i bardzo powolny. Usiadł na wcześniej przygotowanym krześle. "Usiadł" to lekko powiedziane. Chłopak na wpół leżał. Cały czas mówi wolno, jakby od niechcenia. Praktycznie się nie rusza . Max: Witam. Chcę wam zdubbingować kilka znanych...tych...tekstów z filmów... Max: Na początek ten film o...no o tym lwie. tu Max udaję Skaze Niech żyje... Max: Teraz ten film o tym niziołku i pierścieniu...no wiecie tam był ten czarodziej. tu Max udaję Gandalfa Nie przejdzie... Max: A na koniec ten cytat z Avengers...no wiecie, ten z memów...tu Max używa "tajemniczego głosu z nieba" Dusza za...a sami wiecie Gabriella jako Gniew Talent: Śpiew/Muzykoterapia Pusta scena, kurtyna powoli odsłania się wraz z wielkim ekranem. Na nim widnieje wiadomość do widza: "Piosenka "Total Eclipse of the Heart" została zainspirowana relacją Catherine i Heathcliffa z książki "Wichrowe wzgórza". Podczas gdy dzielili między sobą intensywną, namiętną miłość, ich związek był również bardzo toksyczny i destrukcyjny." Na scenę nagle szybkim ruchem wbiega Gabriella, która ma na sobie długą białą suknię i welon, a jej włosy mają posać eleganckiego koka (oczywiście to peruka, bo Gabriella jest łysa). Twarz zdobi lekki makijaż. Dziewczyna wygląda delikatnie i pociągająco. Nagle zaczyna grać muzyka, więc Gabriella bierze w swoje ręce mikrofon i zaczyna śpiewać. Brzmi to dokładnie jak na załączonym filmiku: thumb|right|335 px Gabriella: '(Turn around) / Every now and then I get a little bit lonely / And you're never coming 'round / (Turn around) / Every now and hen I get a litle bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears ''Gabriella spuszcza głowę w dół i wygląda na przygnębioną śpiewając te słowa. Wielki ekran pokazuje obraz hucznego wesela podczas mężczyzna zaniedbuje swoją żonę, nie tańczy z nią tylko z inną kobietą. 'Gabriella: '(Turn around) / Every now and then I get a little bi nervous / Tha the best of all the years have gone by / (Turn around) / Every now and then I get a little bit terrified / And then I see the look in your eyes ''Mężczyzna na ekranie wypowiada językiem migowym słowa "Kocham cię". Podchodzi i zaczyna namiętnie całować pannę młodą. Gabriella szybko poprawia swój welon i zaczyna energicznie wymachiwać rękami przez co spada jej z rąk mikrofon. Podnosi go szybko i udaje, że to zabieg celowy. '' '''Gabriella: (Turn around, bright eyes!) / Every now and then I fall apart / (Turn around, bright eyes!) / Every now and then I fall apart / (Turn around) / Every now and hen I get a little bit restless / And I dream of somehing wild / (Turn around) / Every now and then I get a little bit helpless / And I'm lying like a child in your arms / (Turn around) / Every now and then I get a little bit angry / And I know I've got to get out and cry / (Turn around) / Every now and then I get a little bit terrified / Bu then I see the look in your eyes Podczas wesela dochodzi do kłótni - nowożeńcy zamykają się w toalecie i wyjaśniają sprawy między sobą. Wygląda na to, że rozmawiają o dziewczynie z którą pan młody tańczył. Panna młoda wygląda na wściekłą i z wybuchu gniewu uderza mężczyznę prosto w twarz. Ten jej nie powstrzymuje. Zaraz potem zaczynają się całować. Gabriella dotyka dłońmi po całym swoim ciele, chcąc wyglądać seksownie. '' '''Gabriella: '(Turn around, bright eyes!) / Every now and then I fall apart / (Turn around, bright eyes!) / Every now and then I fall apart Do toalety, gdzie para uprawia stosunek, wchodzi kobieta z którą pan młody tańczył. Na twarzy pani młodej widać niezadowolenie. Kobieta odsuwa żonę i zaczyna dobierać się do jej męża. Gabriella przestaje śpiewać i siada na scenę krzycząc oraz płacząc, a następnie kładzie się. Wygląda to tak, jakby straciła przytomność. '' '''Gabriella:' And I need you now tonight! / And I need you more than ever! / And if you only hold me tight! / We'll be holding on forever / And we'll only be making it right / 'Cause we'll never be wrong / Together we can take it to the end of the line / Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (All of the time) / I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark / We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks / I really need you tonigh / Forever's gonna start tonight / Forever's gonna start tonight Panna na ekranie widzi na zlewie nóż. Sięga po niego, następnie w przypływu gniewu wbija ostry przedmiot prosto w plecy kobiety, która podrywała jej ukochanego. W tym czasie Gabriella budzi się, powoli wstaje z miejsca, następnie zaczyna bardzo energicznie śpiewać refren, tym samym rozdzierając z siebie welon i zrzucając z siebie weselne ubrania - pod nimi ma krótką, ciemnoczerwoną sukienkę, która symbolizuje gniew. Twarz ma całą czarną od tuszu do rzęs, który się rozmazał od jej łez. Gabriella próbuje odkleić ze swojej głowy perukę. Po chwili jej się to udaje, bierze perukę do rąk, macha nią widzom, a następnie wyrzuca ją najdalej jak potrafi. Na jej twarzy widać złość. '' '''Gabriella: '''Once upon a time I was falling in love / Now I'm only falling apart / There's nothing I can do / A total eclipse of the heart / Once upon a time there was light in my life / But now there's only love in the dark / Nothing I can say / A total eclipse of the heart ''Panna młoda na filmie bierze nóż i w przypływie gniewu oddaje jeszcze kilka ciosów w ciało umierającej dziewczyny. Pan młody zaskoczony podchodzi do niej i zaczyna płakać. Żona mówi do niego "teraz będziesz tylko mój", jednak temu się to nie podoba, co wzbudza jeszcze większy gniew w partnerce, która zabija go, a potem siebie. Gabriella daje "cynk" komuś tam z góry i podczas śpiewania refrenu wylewa się na nią czerwona farba, która wygląda jak krew. Gabriella: 'Once upon a time I was falling in love / Now I'm only falling apart / tThere's nothing I can do / A total eclipse of the heart / Once upon a time there was light in my life / But now there's only love in the dark / Nothing I can say / A total eclipse of the heart / A total eclipse of the heart / A total eclipse of the heart Film kończy się pokazaniem sceny pogrzebu pani i pana młodego. Gabriella wyśpiewując końcowe, tytułowe słowa pada na scenę, rzuca mikrofon, a z góry spada prosto na nią duża figurka w kształcie złamanego serca. Na sam koniec dziewczyna wstaje, kłania się, dziękuje za brawa (albo raczej ich brak, bo nikt nie klaszcze, ale w jej świecie niby ktoś klaskał) i znów bierze mikrofon do ręki. '''Gabriella: '''Dziękuję za uwagę. Jak pewnie się zorientowaliście, w tym występie nie chodziło tylko o mój talent śpiewania, ale również o problem z którym zmaga się coraz więcej ludzi. Niekontrolowany gniew spala wszystkich wokół ciebie. Pamiętaj o tym i nie bój się iść po pomoc! Jako vlogerka od spraw lifestylowych bardzo ważne jest dla mnie dbanie o zdrowie psychiczne, dlatego mam nadzieję, że udało mi się to przekazać w moim występie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję! ''Wychodzi zadowolona z siebie. ---- James znajdował się przy stoliku pełnym wielu składników. Chciał użyć ich wszystkich i przygotować sporo pysznego jedzenia. James jako Nieumiarkowanie w jedzeniu i piciu Talent: Gotowanie 'James: ' Witam wszystkich. James ukłonił się w lewo i w prawo do wszystkich zgromadzonych tutaj na placu. '''James: ' Mieliśmy już Nieczystość, mieliśmy już Chciwość, mieliśmy już Pychę. Przyszedł więc czas na zaprezentowanie piątego wśród siedmiu grzechów głównych czyli "Nieumiarkowanie". Kto spisze się w tym lepiej jak nie człowiek umiłowany w gotowaniu? Miejmy nadzieję, że to wszystko co tu jest się nie zmarnuję. Żeby jednak to zjeść, należy najpierw wszystko przygotować. Mam nadzieję, że nie zanudzę was. James wziął butelkę oleju i nalał ją na patelnie. Uruchomił gaz i brał się za zrobienie nugetsów. 'James: ' Zacznijmy od zrobienia nuggetsów z kurczaka w panierce płatków śniadaniowych. Chłopak zaczął kroić dokładnie kurczaka, aby powstały z niego kawałki potrzebne do zrobienia kilkunastu nuggetsów. Wziął następnie odpowiednie przyprawy takie jak pieprz, sól, paprykę ostrą i słodką. Dodał je do kawałków kurczaka, którego wcześniej umieścił w misce i wszystko dokładnie wymieszał. 'James: ' Dobrze, kurczaka mamy już pokrojonego i przyprawionego. Czas na panierkę. W tym celu potrzebujemy płatków kukurydzianych. Wsypał niedużą ilość płatków do miski i ponownie wymieszał wszystko dokładnie. 'James: ' Wychodzi na to, że nasza patelnia jest już rozgrzana. W takim razie możemy dawać nasze nuggetsy. Jak powiedział tak też zrobił. Wsypał odpowiednią porcje nuggetsów na patelnie, po czym zamieszał, aby się nie przypaliło. 'James: ' Dobrze, w takim razie pora przejść dalej. Samymi nuggetsami człowiek się nie naje. Lepiej jest je zjeść z czymś. Mogą być to frytki, lub ziemniaczki. Postawię dzisiaj na to drugie, ale pomyślałem o zrobieniu pieczonych ziemniaczków. Wziął z pod stolika, który miał niżej półeczkę potrzebne przyprawy. 'James: ' Do tego będziemy potrzebowali kilku przypraw. Mam tu między innymi czosnek, zioła prowansalskie, czy Vegetę. Za nim stała miska z ziemniakami. Były obrane i umyte już wcześniej, aby nie tracić potrzebnego czasu. James odwrócił się i wziął ze sobą ziemniaczki. 'James: ' Mam je tutaj. Zostały już obrane i umyte, ale należało by je jeszcze pokroić. Wziął nóż, inny niż tym, którym kroił kurczaka i zaczął kroić w ósemki ziemniaki. 'James: ' Teraz bierzemy nasze przyprawy. Pół szklanki oleju. Wziął szklankę i odlał z niej tyle oleju ile powiedział. '''James: ' Dwie łyżeczki Vegety. Tak też zrobił. 'James: ' Dwa ząbki czosnku. Wziął przeciskarkę do czosnku i wycisnął dwa ząbki. 'James: ' Oraz zioła prowansalskie. James również je dodał do ziemniaków, po czym wszystko wymieszał. 'James: ' Tych dwóch składników użyjemy jeszcze, ale to za moment. James położył ziemniaczki na brytfankę i włożył je do piekarnika, który następnie włączył. 'James: ' Swoją drogą nuggetsy już dochodzą, myślę, że będzie można je wyłączać. Podszedł do patelni, wyłączył gaz i zamachując ręką w stronę patelni i z powrotem chciał poczuć aromat nuggetsów. 'James: ' Hmmm. Wziął patelnię do siebie, po czym ułożył je na jednym dużym talerzu. 'James: ' Zostało jeszcze trochę kurczaka, tak więc zrobimy sobie tortillę. Oczywiście placek zmuszony byłem przygotować sam, ale to nie zajęło mimo wszystko dużo czasu. Już przygotowane placki tortilli chłopak ułożył na desce do krojenia. Tak, placki, bo wyżerka dla jednej osoby to nie będzie. 'James: ' W takim razie możemy dodawać nasze składniki. Dodał do środka pokrojone kawałki kurczaka, który nie zszedł na nuggetsy, surówkę w tym ogórki, pomidory i czerwoną cebulkę, oraz planował dać jeszcze do tego sos. 'James: ' Mamy już w środku kurczaka i surówki, ale jednak jest troszkę za sucho. James wyciągnął karteczkę, którą schował wcześniej na półeczkę pod stolikiem, na której miał co nie co zapisane. 'James: ' Mam tutaj zapisane, aby nie zapomnieć. Oczywiście gotowego sosu czosnkowego nie było i znów sam muszę wszystko robić. Zaczął czytać z kartki. 'James: ' Zioła prowansalskie mamy, czosnek mamy, śmietanę mamy, majonez też. Mamy wszystko. Dodał do miski dwie łyżki majonezu i śmietany. Wymieszał to po czym wbił dwa ząbki czosnku, wymieszał ponownie i dodał zioła prowansalskie. Następnie wymieszał znowu, wziął łyżeczkę i spróbował. Łyżeczkę oczywiście odstawił na bok. '''James: ' Czegoś mi tu brakuje. Wziął sól ze stolika i dodał ją do sosu. Wziął łyżkę do mieszania, zamieszał i spróbował ponownie. '''James: ' No, i jest super. Łyżkę tą też odstawił. Szczęście, że nie była mu już potrzebna. Musiał wziąć kolejną, aby użyć jej do nalania sosu na tortillę. Następnie spojrzał na ziemniaczki, które właśnie dochodziły. Wyjął je więc je i otworzył piekarnik, aby uleciały z niego aromaty ziemniaczków, gdyż miał jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia. Włączył też opiekacz i dał do niego tortillę 'James: ' Chwilkę zajmie nim tortille się przygotują. Czym, że jednak byłaby uczta bez ciasta. Chłopak wyjął kolejne potrzebne składniki. 'James: ' Pomyślałem, że najlepsze na to, będzie ciasto czekoladowe. Spojrzał na swoją kartkę, gdzie miał rozpisane żeby nie zapomnieć niczego. Wsypał do miski dwie szklanki mąki, dwie łyżki kakao, jedną łyżeczkę sody, pół łyżeczki proszku do pieczenia, cynamon, łyżeczkę przyprawy do piernika, trzy jajka, szklankę mleka. Następnie wszystko wymieszał mikserem i jak ciasto naprało odpowiedniej barwy i konsystencji, dał je na brytfankę. 'James: ' Ojć, moje tortille. James szybko podbiegł do opiekacza i wyłączył go. 'James: ' Ok, na szczęście się nie spaliły. Wyjął je i położył na talerzach. 'James: ' Ciasto powinno mieć już odpowiednią konsystencje. Rozsmarował je na brytfance po czym włożył do piekarnika. 'James: ' W tym czasie zajmiemy się ostatnimi rzeczami. Na talerzach umieścił ziemniaczki wraz z nuggetsami, oraz surówkę, która nie została użyta w tortilli. Włączył wodę na herbatę, którą następnie zrobił i nalał do dzbanka. Postawił również napoje gazowane mirindę i coca colę. 'James: ' Aż muszę tego spróbować. James wziął jednego nuggetsa, musiał go spróbować. 'James: ' Hmmm, niezłe. Po chwili również i ciasto doszło w piekarniku. Chłopak wyjął i postawił na stoliku. Następnie spojrzał na wszystkie dania jakie przygotował przez ten czas. 'James: ' Kto to teraz zje? To się nazywa prawdziwe nieumiarkowanie. Życzę smacznego, ktokolwiek to będzie. Sigma Chi Gohan: Przygotowania: Ekipa zadbała o to, aby za sceną znajdowało się wszystko, co może wam się przydać do przygotowania występu. '' ''Drużyna wraz z nową kapitanką od razu wzięła się do roboty. Zaczęli od ustalenia tematyki, na którą wpadła Nutty, a na którą wszyscy ochoczo się zgodzili. Po krótkiej dyskusji każdy poszedł w swoją stronę, by zając się swoim przygtowaniem. Izumi zaczęła grzebać w poszukiwaniu słomy, jakichś sznurów, płaszczy w kolorze czarnym i szarym. Przygotowywała też scenerię do tego co zamierza zrobić. Gdy wszystko znalazła oraz zrobiła próbę w odosobnieniu zaczęła przygotowywać makiety przy scenie do swojego występu. Arisha przez chwilę krążyła bezcelowo wśród rekwizytów i innych udogonień, o które zadbali prowadzący. Brunetka długo krążyła zastanawiając się nad talentem, który mogłaby zaprezentować. W końcu nie wiedziała o sobie zbyt wiele i musiała kierować się przeczuciem, co do swoich umiejętnosci. Nie chciała zbyt długo marnować czasu na przemyślenia, kiedy inni członkowie jej drużyny pracowali nad swoimi występami, nie chciała ich zawieźć. Postanowiła więc zacząć od prostej, ale ważnej rzeczy - wybrania stroju. Fakt faktem, że ekipa popisała się przy sprowadzaniu rekwizytów. Arisha potrzebowała jednak...specyficznych ubrań. Przy przekopywaniu się przez stosy ubrań odkryła, że były tam przedmioty, godne przedstawień operowych, w tym sukni i peruk. Po dłużyszm czasie znalazła to, czego potrzebowała. Rozradowana trzymając przebranie w rękach doznała nagłego olśnienia - dziewczyna wymyśliła już jaki talent przedstawi. Może uda jej się kogoś pozytywnie zaskoczyć? Ari z nową dawką energi rzuciła się w wir przygotowań... Nutty zaczęła od przygotowania kostiumu dla siebie oraz makijażu. Znalazła odpowiedni kostium i zaczęła nieco go przerabiać. Wpierw wykonała kilka przetarć oraz podarła go w niektórych miejscach. Miała wyglądać nieco przerażająco, taki był jej koncept. Po kilku chwilach ubrana była w rudo-brązowy strój. Na dłonie założyła idealnie dopasowane, brązowe rękawiczki. Czegoś jednak jej dalej brakowało. Wśród dostępnych materiałów odnalazła kawalek rudego futra. Parę ruchów za pomocą igieł i nitki, a także za pomocą kilku szpilek, udało jej się zrobić prowizoryczny wiewiórczy ogon, który usztywniła dodatkowo i zrobiła w nim małą kieszonkę. Całość przymocowała do tylnej części swojego kostiumu, uważając aby zamaskować kieszonkę kępkami futra. Następnie spięła swoje rude, długie włosy w koński ogon i przeszła do wykonywania makijażu. Pomalowała swoje usta na ciemny kolor oraz rozmazała nieco tuszu na powiekach i pod oczami, dając efekt cieni. Następnie udała się na poszukiwania ostatniego elementu, który był jej potrzebny do show. Odnalazła trzy niewielkie piłeczki. Były w róznych kolorach i trochę gryzły się z jej koncepcją. Jednakże znalazła także puszki z farbami szybkoschnącymi i pędzelki. Usiadła na podłodze, rozłożyła stare gazety i zaczęła malować piłki na złoto-brązowy kolor. Tak, aby przypominały trochę wyrośnięte orzechy włoskie. ''Nutty: Cóż. myślę, że nasz koncept wypadnie nieźle. Starałam się zaproponować coś w fajnym klimacie, a jednocześnie żeby nas nie ograniczało. Koncept to tylko tło dla naszych talentów. Niewiele pamiętamy, więc to takie błądzenie po omacku.'' Westchnęła. '''Nutty: ''Myślę jednak, że ekipie się spodoba. Oby tylko wszyscy się odliczyli, bo martwi mnie zdobycie ujemnych punktów. Ostatnio nie dostaliśmy kary za to, że się nie wyrobiliśmy ale tak dłużej nie będzie.'' Po wspólnym uzgodnieniu tematu Hanae zaczął poszukiwania odpowiedniego stroju. Wciąż do końca nie wiedział, co może na scenie pokazać, jednak dodający efektu “wow” motyw Halloweenowy był równie ważny, jak i nie ważniejszy. Akurat szukanie stroju chłopakowi długo nie zajęło, bowiem jedyne czego uznał, że będzie potrzebował do kapelusz czarownicy i dłuższego ciemnego płaszcza. I wtedy nadszedł czas na przemyślenia. Chociaż nie! Już w trakcie wyszukiwania stroju białowłosemu udało się dostrzec wśród rekwizytów dynię i to właśnie ona miała stanowić inspirację dla dalszego rozwoju sytuacji. Hanae postanowił udać się do kuchni. Występ: 386px Dawno temu, na ruinach starego więzienia postawiono miejski cmentarz. Stało na nim pięć grobów najbardziej groźnych przestępców jakich widział świat. Mówi się, że byli szaleni bowiem umieli wykonywać rzeczy, których normalny człowiek nie byłby w stanie. Między innymi dlatego ich skazano. Ponadto to oni rzekomo mieli odpowiadać za katastrofę więzienia i jego popadnięcie w ruinę. Co roku, przed Halloween powstają z grobów, aby na ruinach prezentować przed sobą swoje sztuczki, by na sam koniec przyzwać ogromnego demona. … Na przyciemnioną scenę wkroczyła brunetka w nietypowym stroju i kapeluszu. Przechodząc rozpraszała lekko sztuczną mgłę, która rozciągała się po całej powierzchni sceny, nie sięgając jednak dziewczynie powyżej kostek. Oczywiście brunetką, o której mowa była Arisha, łatwo było ją rozpoznać po krótkich włosach do ramion, postawie no i oczywiście twarzy, która była tylko częściowo thumb|111pxskąpana w cieniu kapelusza. Kapelusz był elementem przebrania brunetki, które wybrała, by przypominało o halloween’owej tematyce. Łatwo było stwierdzić, że dziewczyna przebrała się za wiedźmę, a może raczej czarodziejkę? W każdym razie wybrała jeden za strojów dostępnych na zapleczu, w kolorze loga jej drużyny. Głowę zdobił granatowy, spiczasty kapelusz, przewiązany chustą i kilkoma złoto-zielonymi zdobieniami. Ubrana była w dość specyficzną, granatowo-fioletową sukienkę – spódnica nie sięgała jej kolan, ramiona odkryte, a zdobne rękawy sięgały jej aż za nadgarstek. Ostatnim elementem ubioru dziewczyny były buty za kolano oczywiście odpowiadające kolorem i wzorami reszcie kreacji. Dziewczyna tupnęła stanowczo a mgła cofnęła się na tył sceny ukazując idealnie wypolerowana, czarną, drewnianą powierzchnię. Ukłoniła się przed oficjalnym rozpoczęciem występu. '' ''Arisha skierowała się, ku małemu stolikowi na kółkach, który wcześniej przygotowała. Na stoliku leżały dwie białe kartki. Dziewczyna zaprezentowała je jury i publiczności podnosząc je do góry i obracając. Gdy wszyscy już zobaczyli, że były to zwykle kartki dziewczyna zaczęła je układać jak origami. Z obu kartek stworzyła kształty przypominające ptaki. Nagle dziewczyna kichnęła, zasłaniając się oczywiście rękawem, a dwa papierowe ptaszki odleciały! Rozległy się oklaski, ale brunetka kichnęła jeszcze raz. Tym razem z jej rękawa wyfrunęły dwa prawdziwe białe gołębie! Przy akompaniamencie kolejnych oklasków skłoniła leciutko głowę nie przerywając przedstawienia. Teraz metalowy stolik na kółkach był jej już niepotrzebny. Arisha odepchnęła go mocnym pchnięciem, a on kilka metrów od niej…zapadł się pod ziemię! Asha świetnie odgrywając swoją rolę podbiegła na miejsce, w którym znikł wózek i sprawdziła powierzchnię butem. Gdy podeszwą wymacała podłogę zaczęła skakać w miejscu, w którym zapadł się jej rekwizyt. Gdy nic się nie stało przeszła na tył sceny zostawiając (miała nadzieję) część oglądających w konsternacji. Nieco bardziej z tyłu sceny znajdowało się czarne biurko. Znajdowało się na wprost prowadzących, a na nim stało kilka rekwizytów. Oparła się o blat stając przodem do prowadzących, po czym sięgnęła po pierwszy rekwizyt, którym była pusta szklana butelka, najprawdopodobniej po wodzie. Asha teatralnie spojrzała do środka, by upewnić się, że butelka rzeczywiście jest pusta. Już po chwili bezceremonialnie rzuciła butelką celując w scenę. Butelka pękła z głośnym trzaskiem, ale nigdzie nie pojawiły się kawałki szkła. Bowiem w zamiast kawałków szkła na scenie pojawiły się miniaturowe gwiazdki…Ale to nie wszystko – największe gwiazdy ułożyły się w kształt gwiazdozbioru hydry – co pokazała wszystkim jedna z kamer nagrywających występ. Brunetka ponownie lekko skinęła głową na oklaski i sięgnęła po kolejny rekwizyt. Następnym przedmiotem, który wzięła z biurka była luneta. Pokazała widowni przyrząd z każdej strony po czym położyła jednym obiektywem na biurku, tak, że przypominał wieżę. Nacisnęła z drugiej strony, ale luneta, jak widać się nie spłaszczała, chciała w te sposób udowodnić, że to co za chwilę zrobi, nie jest zasługą urządzenia. Arisha chwyciła lunetę z obu stron, mając wyprostowane dłonie. Po chwili zaczęła napierać na lunetę, a ta się zwężać. Arisha napierała na nią tak długo, aż ta skurczyła się do wielkości monety! Dziewczyna podeszła a przód sceny, by zaprezentować to, co zostało z lunety. To jednak nie był jeszcze koniec zabawy z lunetą. Dziewczyna chwyciła krążek pomiędzy dwa palce, w taki sposób, by wszyscy znajdujący się na widowni wyraźnie go widzieli. Teatralnie zagięła drugą rękę i skierowała ją w stronę monety, jakby chciała coś z nią zrobić bez dotykania jej. Rzeczywiście już po paru sekundach moneta zaczęła zmieniać kształt. Najpierw wyostrzył się jeden róg, potem kolejny i tak dalej aż krążek nie był już krążkiem, a srebrną gwiazdką. Zamocowała przedmiot w widocznym miejscu na kapeluszu, żeby go przypadkiem nie stracić. Przy akompaniamencie oklasków przeszła z powrotem na miejsce na scenie, gdzie pewien czarny, metalowy wózek zapadł się pod ziemię. Teraz już z gwiazdkę przypiętą do kapelusza i uroczym uśmiechem na twarzy, tak jak wcześniej zaczęła skakać po podłodze w tym miejscu. Nagle otoczył ją srebrny brokat, który tak szybko jak się pojawił, tak opadł, a po Arishy nie było śladu. Po podwórzu poniosła się cisza pełna napięcia i skupienia, wszyscy ciekawi, gdzie pojawi się występująca. Nie musieli długo czekać, gdy za drewnianym biurkiem w podobnej chmurze brokatu pojawiła się Asha. Wśród gromkich oklasków Arisha odstawiła coś na biurko. Wcześniej tego nie trzymała. Co to mogło być? Nic innego jak czarny, lekko zardzewiały kociołek. Nie był jednak jednolicie czarny, wyglądał bardziej szaro, jakby po długim czasie zbierania kurzu na stałe stracił swoją pierwotną barwę. Działało to jednak na korzyść dziewczyny, która ustawiła go na blacie, bo teraz nie dość, że był dzięki temu bardziej klimatyczny, ale nie zlewał się z powierzchnią, na której go postawiła. Później, w oficjalny i jakby ostrożny sposób odczepiła srebrną gwiazdkę od swojego kapelusza. Następnie tak, by wszyscy widzieli wrzuciła ją do kociołka. Dziewczyna zbliżywszy się na kraniec sceny skłoniła się głęboko i wycofała w głąb sceny, gdy kurtyny zaczęły się zsuwać… '' ''Następna weszła Tamara Tamara: Heeej! Jestem Tamra, mój talent to... szydełkowanie na czas. Dziewczyna wzięła w swoją rękę szydełko i jakąś dzianinę. Następnie włączyła czasomierz i zaczęła szydełkować. W 5 minut praca była już gotowa. '' '''Tamara:' Robi wrażenie, prawda? Ale to nie wszystko! W nieco ponad pięć minut udało jej się zrobić dynię. Tamara: Wesołego halloween! <3 --- Przed pokazem Izumi kociołek został nieco odstawiony na bok, by nie przeszkadzał. --- Zapanowała na scenie w tym momencie ciemność, po paru sekundach zaczął pojawiać się dym zakrywający znaczną część podłogi. Wielki koteł stał na środku. Sceneria wskazywała miejsce na pole kukurydzy czy też zboża, były makiety przypominające wzniosłe rośliny i odgłosy krakania wron okolicznych czy też kruków. Na scenę zza makiet wyszedł strach na wróble w postaci Izumi, która miała na sobie sznury do których strach wcześniej miał być przywiązany. Ubrana w kapelusik, jakiś ciemny długi płaszcz. Wyposażona była w pełno słomy, którą miała na sobie. Izumi: Być czy nie być, oto jest pytanie ? Wzięła ręce do góry, trzymając w ręku wyschnięte zboże i puściła je na podłogę. Izumi: Wszakże to czego mam pilnować.. Spojrzała swym wzrokiem w wióry, które były pod jej nogami. Izumi: Ludzie nie potrafią szanować tego, co może dać im natura. Usłyszano teraz wiatr, szeleszczący o zboże. Izumi: I czemu mi przypada rola stróża tego, co i tak wysycha oraz jest marnotrawione ? Zamyśliła się nieco, a przed jej oczyma przeleciała kartka z napisanym na jej środku „Halloween już za 2 tygodnie.” Makieta za nią zmieniła się w przypominającą osiedle domów jednorodzinnych. Izumi: Ach, zbliża się. Dzień, w którym choć trochę jestem doceniony. Usłyszano głosy dzieci, biegające po ulicach. Wszystko puszczone było z nagrań w odtwarzaczu. Izumi: Wtedy to jest nas więcej niż zwykle. „Trick or Treat” - puszczono za sceną główną. Izumi: Ten slogan jest znany tego dnia wśród młodszych i mniejszych wersji strachów czy innych stworów. Lecz skąd to wszystko się wzięło ? Zaraz wam pokażę. Izumi w tym momencie zniknęła za kurtyną. Narrator(Izumi): 31 października 835 roku. Do wioski niedaleko Stonehenge doszła informacja, że święto zwane Samhain jest zagrożone przez chrześcjan. Druidka zwana Cahan doświadczyła tego dnia spotkania z duchem zmarłego tu niegdyś Rowe. Po krótkim oczekiwaniu i skończeniu roli narratora wyszła znów, przebrana w staro wyglądający strój. Całość stroju ogarniał szarawy kolor oraz miała założony kaptur na sobie. Scena zaś ukazała nam widok ilustracji Stonehenge w tle. W ręku Izumi trzymała zgaszoną jeszcze zapałkę. Obok Izumi widzimy makietę ducha, wystającą zza kurtyny po jej przeciwnej stronie. Cahan/Izumi: Czegóż chcesz o zły duchu ? W tym (jak i następnych) momencie Izumi przystawiła nieco swoją rękaw bliżej swoich ust, aby wyszło ciut lepiej udawanie kolejnej swojej roli. Rowe/Izumi: Musisz doprowadzić mnie do cmentarza. Zabłądziłem i trzeba dotrzeć tam, póki nie wybije nowy rok. To ja Rowe, dawny piekarz. Izumi zrobiła ruch ręką i normalnie ją było teraz słychać. Grana przez nią druidka znała go za małego, zmarł gdy miała 9 lat. Cahan/Izumi: Jako, iż byłeś mi znany zrobię to dla ciebie i zaprowadzę cię tam. Rowe/Izumi: Dziękuje ci czcigodna Cahan. Scena w tym momencie zaczęła ruszać się pod wpływem Izumi, która mogła nią swobodnie ruszać swoimi nogami. Pomimo tego, że jest niska i mała deskami dało się sterować. Scena tła również zmieniła się i widzieliśmy makietę cmentarza za plecami aktorki. Cahan/Izumi: Cmentarz już obok nas, zostało odnalezienie grobu. Mówiła kwestie Cahan niskim głosem, Rowe starała się wymawiać jakby miała chrypkę. Rowe/Izumi: Poprowadzę, a ty wsłuchaj się. Lewo, prawo, prosto, minięcie pomnika Dagdy, lewo. Cahan/Izumi: Nie ogarnęłam za bardzo. Izumi pociągnęła za niewidzialny sznur gdy nikt nie widział i na scenie pojawił się mały słomiany Strach na Wróble. Na sobie miał kartkę z jakimś napisem. Aktorka wzięła go do ręki. Cahan/Izumi: Patrz, ktoś zostawił tutaj słomianą zabawkę. Argus Mordorus Pectus Fiddle Sticks. Rowe/Izumi: Te litery, nie czytaj tego! To jest.. W tym momencie makieta ducha, która cały czas wystawała znikła. A Izumi trzęsła słomianą rzeczą, jakoby miała być żywa i duch Rowe w niego wstąpił. W tym momencie z okolicznego kościoła wybiła północ. Strach-Rowe/Izumi: To jest dramat. Dramat ku*wa. Izumi zniknęła za sceną, zostawiając mini stracha na wróble za kurtynami i znów wróciła jako Cahan. Cahan/Izumi: Ludzie zamknęli się w domach. Żniwa zebrane zostały. Koniec roku już nadchodzi. Dym cały czas panował na scenie po nogach i nie wydawało się, by miał zniknąć. Cahan/Izumi: Nie można pozwolić duchom zmarłych do powrotów wśród nas. Zaczęła rozrzucać kartki z datą „998 rok”. Cahan/Izumi: My druidzi znikamy, ale niech złe dusze zmarłych nigdy nie wpełzły w życie żywych. Japonka zniknęła znów za sceną i powróciła do roli stracha na wróble, przebrana znów za niego. Przywlekła też z sobą kociołek, który odstawiała na bok po występie Arishy. Izumi: I tak oto jestem tutaj. Byłem i pozostanę w pamięci jako Rowe. Od tamtego dnia budziłem się co roku dnia 31 października przez kilka godzin. Później dostałem okazje od losu, że budziłem się co każdą noc. Jedynie przez 30 minut od wybicia 3:33. Ale to historia na inny dzień. Izumi wzniosła triumfalnie ręce do góry. Izumi: Niech żyje „All Hallows Eve” - czyli Wigilia Wszystkich Świętych. Wzięła do ręki swój kapelusik ze słomą i wrzuciła do kotła, po czym ukłoniła się, kończąc swój występ. Dym panujący na scenie momentalnie znikł. Izumi wzięła i wyjęła kartkę ze swojego płaszcza z napisem „Aktorstwo”. Po czym zniknęła za kurtyną. ''-----'' Przyszła kolej na Nutty. Dziewczyna przebrana była za powstałą z grobu zombie-wiewiórkę. Postarała się, aby jej kostium był gdzieniegdzie podarty i poszarpany, a sama dziewczyna postarała się także o nieco demoniczny makijaż. '' center|450px ''Na scenie zaczęła brzmieć muzyka: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJg-Y5byMMw), a Nutty przeszła do występu. Chciała pokazać jak bardzo jest zwinna. Na samym początku wykonała efektowną gwiazdę, po której przeszła do szpagatu. Wstała z ziemi i wyciągnęła ze swojego ogona trzy piłeczki przypominające orzechy. Rozpoczęła żonglerkę, jednocześnie wyginając się do tyłu coraz bardziej i bardziej. Prawie tak, jakby nie miała kręgosłupa. Po chwili tkwienia w takiej pozycji, zaczęła się podnosić. Kiedy jej tułów był już w normalnej pozycji, zaczęła powoli rozsuwać swoje nogi ponownie do pozycji szpagatu, cały czas żonglując. Będąc na ziemi, ze szpagatu przeszła do pozycji siedzącej, a następnie położyła się na brzuchu. Żonglując nad podłogą w międzyczasie jej nogi zaczęły się podnosić, aż dziewczynie udało się przełożyć je w taki sposób, aby znalazły się za jej głową. Dziewczyna odrzuciła piłeczki i przeszła ponownie do samych akrobacji. Wróciła do pozycji siedzącej, gdzie wyciągnęła nogi przed siebie. Układając ręce do tyłu, uniosła swoje ciało i wykonała świecę. Następnie wykonala jeszcze kilka efektownych przewrotów i gwiazd, a później zdjęła jedną ze swoich rękawiczek i wrzuciła do kociołka, po czym zeszła ze sceny. ---- Ostatni na scenie zagościł Hanae, który przywlókł ze sobą nakryty czarnym obrusem stolik, a nie licząc owego obrusu na stoliku nie znajdowało się nic. Do czasu. Hanae: Witam szanowną publiczność na moim pokazie *ukłonił się, zdejmując kapelusz z głowy* Hanae podszedł bliżej widowni i wykonał obrót przed stołem, zakrywając scenę peleryną niczym zamaskowany mężczyzna z mema “my job is done here”. Hanae: Przygotowałem występ cieszący nie tylko wzrok, będę bowiem przygotowywać jedzenie Po odsłonięciu stolika znajdowała się na nim ogromna miska ryżu (rip kuchnia), zestaw małych talerzyków i jeden większy zawierający dodatki takie jak liście sałaty czy skórki od chleba. Obok stała zaś tubka keczupu. Hanae rozstawił rzeczy tak, by wszystkie były widoczne, a on sam miał do nich dobry dostęp. Przygotowywanie zaczął od wzięcia do rąk sporej ilości ryżu. Ulepił z niego dwie mniejsze kuleczki, a następnie obie uformował na kształt trójkąta z zaokrąglonymi rogami. Zrobił podobnie jeszcze w razy, dodając do ryżu kolejno szczypiorek i przyprawę do kurczaka. Niestety warunki nie sprzyjały, znalezienie wszystkich potrzebnych rzeczy w kuchni i tak było cudem. Teraz na każdym z talerzy znajdowała się jedna ryżowa kulka, nie będąca właściwie kulką. Hanae zaczął doczepiać do każdej przygotowane wcześniej fragmenty skórki chleba. Pod koniec triumfalnie obrócił każdego przygotowane w ten sposób duszka w stronę widowni. Hanae: Dadam! 400px Następnie wykonał podobny proces, jednak tym razem ryż był… pomarańczowy. Udało się dokonać tego, dodając uprzednio do białej masy ketchupu. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu to zadziałało. Potem białowłosy po raz kolejny dodał chlebowe twarzy swoim tworom, dodatkowo umieszczając na górze każdego z nich kawałek sałaty. 400px Ponownie obrócił je w stronę jury, dodał trochę ketchupu obok nich (z ketchupem wszystko smakuje lepiej), a następnie podał każdemu po talerzyku, na którym znajdowały się dwie figurki. Hanae: Życzę smaczego! Ukłonił się i zszedł ze sceny. ... Na scenie zapoanowała pustka i ciemność tak ujmujące, że można by uznać iż to koniec przedstawienia. Pozostał na niej tylko szaro-czarny kciołek... 260px Gdy wszyscy już myśleli, że to koniec i czas zawołać kolejną drużynę scena się zatrzęsła, a z kociołka zaczął się ulatnia granatowo-fioletowy dym. Już pochwili kociołek wybuchł wraz z towarzyszącym temu hukiem, błyskiem, szumem i Kocioł wie co jeszcze. Na jego miejscu pojawili się wszyscy członkowie drużyny Sigma Chi Gohan i ukłonili się przy akompaniamencie gromkich (lub grzecznościowych) oklasków. Niedługo później ostatni raz zeszli ze sceny, by zniknąć gdzieś za kulisami bądź zająć miejsce na widowni... Cloud Kappa: Przygotowania: Ekipa zadbała o to, aby za sceną znajdowało się wszystko, co może wam się przydać do przygotowania występu. Ben wziął jakąś butelkę i bez ćwiczenia sobie na scenę poszedł. Beck musiał stawić czoło pierwszemu zadaniu, które przyszło mu wykonywać w nowej drużynie. Formuła, co go samego zdziwiło, wyjątkowo mu podeszła. Niemal natychmiast chłopakowi przyszedł do głowy pewien pomysł. Szybko ruszył ku stosowi rozmaitych materiałów. Beck: 'Co my tu mamy...? ''Blondyn zaczął od segregowania rzeczy, po szybkim ich sprawdzeniu. Szybko tworzył trzy kupki: rzeczy, które użyje w swoim pokazie, rzeczy do dekoracji i efektów i tzw. pozostałe, które albo nie zostaną użyte albo posłużą jako rekwizyty podczas występów Bena i Deidre. 'Beck: '''Połamane nogi krzeseł... Hm... Przyda się *mruknął obracając w rękach drewniane drągi* ''Chłopak nie potrzebował nie wiadomo jakich rzeczy do pokazu, który sam zaplanował, toteż bardziej skupił się na tym co powinien wziąć i przystosować do samego występu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że skoro ma być to talent show to potrzebna jest również odpowiednia otoczka - prezentować łatwiej było w ładnej scenerii. Rozmaite przedmioty przeglądał z uwagą, wewnętrznie czuł się zorientowany w tym temacie. Nawet nie do końca zadawał sobie sprawę, z tego skąd pochodziła jego wprawa w występowaniu, ukazał to już w pierwszym i drugim zadaniu, a teraz znowu czuł się dość pewnie. Nie było to w końcu powiązane z survivalem... Beck złożył swoje rzeczy na stosie i podszedł do stojącego na uboczu Bena, wyszeptał mu coś na ucho, ba, trochę poszeptał. Dopiero otrzymawszy reakcję, blondyn wrócił do swojej pracy. 'Beck: '''Jak to robić... Hm... Myśl, myśl *stukał się w skronie* ''Sztywne patyki odłożył na bok swojej kupki, razem ze skrawkiem białego materiału. Na jego szczęście udało mu się znaleźć też nieco bardziej elastyczny kawałek drewna. Wygiął go parę razy na próbę - wydawał się dobrze działać. Z uśmieszkiem chłopak sięgnął po kolejny upatrzony w stosie rupieci - worek gimnastyczny. Z wprawą wyrwał sznurki i obwiązał ich końce na końcach elastycznego drewienka, które po analizie okazało się być gałęzią drzewa. '' '''Beck: '''Huh, niezłe *powiedział do siebie* ''Ukradkiem spoglądał na pracę swoich kolegów z drużyny, nie miał na to za dużo czasu. Musiał przygotować swój performance, a potem jeszcze otoczkę... Czuł ten ciężar na swoich barkach. Był w końcu kapitanem i nie mógł zawieźć swojej drużyny. Z determinacją wziął w obroty znalezione w rekwizytach okulary. Po chwili stwierdził, że nie będzie ich łamał, tak jak początkowo zamierzał, położył je obok gałęziowego łuku. '' ''Pomysł na motyw show miał i podzielił się nim w tzw. międzyczasie także z Deidre. Sam szukał dalej, wrócił do stosu rekwizytów. Przekopał go odrzucając lalkę Barbie, wiatraczek, haczyk wędkarski, resoraka i zabawkowy zestaw do lobotomii. Na prawie, że dnie znalazł butelkę z obiecująco wyglądającą, bezbarwną cieczą i pędzelek. '' '''Beck: '''Oho *powiedział do siebie* Kreatywność we mnie rośnie *obrócił pędzelek w palcach* ''Chłopak wrócił na swoje podstanowisko. Miał coraz więcej rzeczy. 'Beck: '''Co jeszcze, co jeszcze... ''Zamyślony zaczął klepać się po kieszeniach spodenek, które nosił od początku pobytu w programie. Wyczuł coś w jednej z kieszeni... '' '''Beck: '''O... *uniósł to coś* ''Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i schował z powrotem. Podsumował: łuk, nogi krzeseł, materiał, okulary, to Coś, butelka z płynem, trochę trocin. Nadal mu czegoś brakowało... Wrócił po raz kolejny do stosu jego drużyny. Wyminął pracujących kolegów i zaczął znowu kopać. W większości znajdował jakieś mało przydatne rupiecie, które wędrowały na stos rzeczy niekoniecznie potrzebnych, rzadziej na stos dekoracyjny. Chłopak poszukiwał czegoś płaskiego, w rodzaju płótna malarskiego... Nie było jednak niczego takiego. 'Beck: '''Cholera! *zdenerwowany kopnął stół z rzeczami, który się przewrócił* ''Blondyn odkopnął rzeczy i powoli odstawił stół... Wtedy do głowy przyszedł mu pomysł... Zabrał stół ze sobą, postawił przy swoim performance'owym equipmentcie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Pomysły krystalizowały się mu w głowie, a wymarzona prezentacja nabierała kształtu. Chętnie pokusiłby się o przećwiczenie, ale wiedział, że część rekwizytów uda mu się użyć tylko raz. Musiał iść na żywioł, miał tylko jedną szansę. Nie chcąc się zadręczać postanowił zająć się ozdobami... Tak szybko jednak jak dotarł pod stos ozdób zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego ujemnego wręcz poczucia stylu. Owszem, trochę brał udział w przygotowaniach za czasów bycia w drużynie Dingo Omega, ale wtedy miał wsparcie. 'Beck: '''Deidre! Pomóż proszę! *krzyknął do dziewczyny* Musimy przygotować otoczkę! ''Deidre była zajęta pocieraniem kamyczka, który według jej koleżanki przyniósł jej szczęście i nie miała pojęcia, co reszta drużyny robiła. '''Deidre: Już idę! Deidre pomogła chłopakowi dobrać odpowiednie ozdoby, gdyż miała ona lepsze wyczucie stylu niż chłopak. Po wszystkim dziewczyna wymyśliła sobie talent do zaprezentowania i na szybko coś ogarnęła. '' Występ: ''Pojawił się Ben z butelką wody. Ben: 'Będę bekał 100 razy na minutę. ''Napił się. 'Ben: '''Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek Bek ''Skończył przed upłynięciem minuty, ukłonił się i dał sygnał pozostałym z drużyny, że teraz ich kolej. Po występie Bena nastąpiła cisza. Mogłoby się wydawać, że to koniec… Jednak to była tylko przykrywka, zmyłka, drobny wstęp. Widzowie zostali przekierowani w inne miejsce, kawałek dalej. Tam, ku sporemu zaskoczeniu, znajdowała się prawdziwa scena drużyny Cloud Kappa. Początkowe zaskoczenie zostało zaliczone, mogło zacząć się właściwe show. --- centre|thumb|600px Pod samymi murami więziennymi usytuowana została scena drużyny Cloud Kappa. Na szarej powierzchni zawieszony został banner, który poza ozdobą przybliżał także publiczności temat przewodni występów drużyny – Ogień. Tytułowego ognia nie brakowało. W doniczki ustawione po dwóch stronach przestrzeni scenicznej wbite były zapalone już pochodnie. Nie tylko nawiązywały one do tematu przewodniego, ale także w pewien sposób zastępowały reflektory, dawały specyficzny, intrygujący blask, tworzyły klimat.” Póki co panowała cisza i poza jasno płonącymi pochodniami na scenie Cloud Kappa nie działo się nic. Nagle jednak coś uległo zmianie. Z ustawionego w cieniu magnetofonu poleciała muzyka… Plik:KappaMusicStage1.ogg Pochodnie zapłonęły jaśniej na chwilę oślepiając widzów. Gdy ci odzyskali wzrok sceneria uległa zmianie. Na scenie pojawił się położony na bok stół, do którego blatu przyklejony był plakat zapowiadający pierwszego, utalentowanego performera. Muzyka w tle cicho leciała i nadawała klimatu. W połączeniu ze światłem pochodni scena dawała intrygujący efekt. Tym bardziej, że na wytyczonej pod występ powierzchni, właściwie znikąd pojawił się blondyn Beck. Miał twarz pomalowaną z lekka niebieskimi barwami. Chłopak trzymał w ręce coś co przypominało worek. Puścił to i uwolnił materiał. Płachta opadła na ziemię, a na nią efektywnie wysypało się kilka przedmiotów. Póki co widownia nie mogła ich dostrzec. Pozostając w ciszy i w skupieniu chłopak podniósł z ziemi coś co przypominało łuk, oraz cienki patyk. Usiadł na ziemi. Muzyka wyłączyła się… W skupieniu chłopak umieścił płaską deseczkę przed sobą, sztywny patyk zawinął w „cięciwę” łuku. W miejscu gdzie czubek patyka stykał się z deseczką usypał zgrabną kupkę trocin. Cały czas nie otwierając ust zaczął powoli kręcić łukiem… Słychać było charakterystyczny dźwięk tarcia, pionowy patyk działał jak świder i wwiercał się w deseczkę. Po chwili coś się zajarzyło... Chłopak puścił jedną ręką łuk, wyjął zza pleców pochodnię, przyłożył jej czubek do żaru, ta zapłonęła! Muzyka znowu rozebrzmiała. Refren piosenki w perfekcyjnym momencie, podkreślił to, że pochodnia zapłonęła. Beck przeszedł się po krawędzi sceny z pochodnią i zaprezentował rozpalony ogień. Po zrobieniu pełnego okrążenia wrócił na środek sceny. Chłopak zakręcił niespodziewanie pochodnią, zakreślił w powietrzu koło. Jako, że było już dość ciemno, w końcu był wieczór, to w powietrzu została jasna smuga. Zakręcił jeszcze raz, tym samym na kształt pochylonej ósemki. Znowu zostawił w powietrzu charakterystyczną, jasną smugę, którą oczy widza widziały zaledwie kilka sekund. Przedstawienie się nie skończyło. Beck zrobił kilka szybkich ruchów. W oczach widowni zamigała litera K, a może raczej… Kappa? Blondyn chodził wyprostowany w rytm energicznie grającej muzyki. W lewej ręce nadal trzymał pochodnię. Schylił się. W prawej ręce pojawiła mu się otwarta, przeźroczysta butelka z równie niewidocznym płynem. Chłopak wlał sobie płyn do ust, odstawił butelkę, splunął prosto w ogień… W momencie splunięcia pochodnia buchnęła większym ogniem. Beck ukłonił się. To jednak nadal nie był koniec. Część pierwsza pokazu talentów Cloud Kappa szczerze mówiąc dopiero wchodziła w decydującą fazę. Beck podrzucił pochodnię i złapał ją, czym chciał przykuć uwagę widzów. Blondyn uderzył nagle pochodnią o ziemię i zgasił ją. Ustawił ją w trzeciej doniczce, która od początku znajdowała się po środku sceny, jednak nie została zauważona przez działanie cieni… Beck wyjął z kieszeni okulary i latarkę. Ustawił okulary tuż nad zgaszoną pochodnią, zaświecił latarkę i wycelował wiązką w czubek. Promienie skupiły się, trafiły w pochodnię, ale… ta nie zapłonęła. Beck spojrzał na widownię i pokręcił głową, uśmiechnął się chytrze. Odrzucił okulary i latarkę w dwie strony. Sięgnął po coś do kieszeni… Krzesiwo. Zakręcił nim na palcu, podszedł nawet bliżej publiczności, by zaprezentować niepozorny przedmiot. Ukazawszy go wrócił do pochodni. Muzyka w tle znowu ucichła… Odezwało się skrobanie. Płaska blaszka skrobała o pręcik, raz, dwa, raz, dwa… Poleciało parę iskier… Ogień buchnął na pochodni znowu! Równocześnie ponownie załączył się refren piosenki. Beck skłonił się i wbił pochodnię w doniczkę. Scena była jasna, ciepłe światło padało zarówno na twarze widzów jak i na prezentującego się blondyna. Chłopak rozpalił ogień już dwa razy, ale czy to miał być koniec? Nie. Sięgnął po pędzel malarski i po odstawioną na podłożę butelkę. Uniósł szkło wysoko, odchylił głowę do tyłu i… nalał sobie płynu do ust. Nadal trzymając głowę odchyloną, zamoczył pędzel w rozwartych ustach pełnych płynu. Jakby od niechcenia wrócił się, wyjął pochodnię i splunął na nią sprawiając, że ta znowu buchnęła jaśniej. Chłopak wrócił do pędzelka… Muzyka znowu ucichła… Beck szybkimi ruchami wymalował coś na ścianie. Rękę z pochodnią, a co za tym idzie sam ogień zbliżył do ściany i… Ściana rozbłysnęła ogniem. Zapłonął na niej płomienny napis: Beck skłonił się. Odkopnął doniczkę i przy akompaniamencie ostatniego refrenu poszedł na krawędź sceny. Dotknął ziemi… Granice stanęły w płomieniach. Uformował się ognisty prostokąt. Widocznie wcześniej rozlany został tam łatwopalny… alkohol. Teraz ogień efektownie podkreślał scenę. Utwór o tytułu „Fire” jednoznacznie dobiegł końca, tak samo jak występ Beck’a. Pochodnie znowu oślepiły widzów nagłym blaskiem. Na scenę tym razem wkroczyła… Deidre. Plakat na przewróconym stole również został zmieniony… Na scenie jako następna performerka pojawiła się Deidre. Dziewczyna była ubrana była w typowo plemienny kostium. Składała się na niego skórzana spódniczka, kamizelka z tego samego materiału i wysokie buty. To wszystko doprawiła makijażem w postaci kilku białych pasków na twarzy. Prezentowała się naprawdę interesująco, już na starcie zwracała uwagę swoim strojem . Dziewczyna posłużyła się podobną sztuczką co Beck – rozłożyła nagle zwinięte płótno i wysypała na nie przygotowane rekwizyty. Na ziemi znalazło się drewno, patyki i tego typu podobne rzeczy. Gdy już wszystkie niezbędne sprzęty były na swoim miejscu, Deidre szybko rozpaliła ognisko posługując się przygotowaną wcześniej pochodnią. Jednak nie o to chodziło w występie, to nie miał być kolejny pokaz ognia… Ognisko zaczęła narastać. Deidre postawiła kilka kroków tanecznych. Z ukrytego magnetofonu popłynęła żywiołowa muzyka… centre|thumb|330x330px Jasnym stało się, że występ będzie pokazem łączącym dwie sztuki; sztukę tańca plemiennego i śpiewu. Wraz z kolejnymi nutami dziewczyna zaczęła śpiewać i tańczyć coraz bardziej żywiołowo. W miarę upływających minut występu ognisko rosło. W rytm muzyki, podczas refrenu Deidre zeszła niżej na nogach i zaczęła tańczyć wokół ognia pokazując kwintesencję występu plemiennego. Śpiewała, a ogień jak gdyby na komendę rósł. W rytm muzyki, udając, że rzuca czar, w rzeczywistości dodała do ognia podpałki. Ognisko było coraz większe i większe. Blask padał na Deidre, która wirowała w tytułowym Dzikim Tańcu. W rytm muzyki przeskakiwała z nogi na nogę, zarzucała głową, wprawiała w ruch luźny materiał jej stroju. Wymachiwała również biodrami i robiła półskłony. W jednym momencie podskoczyła i wykonała pełny obrót w powietrzu. Lądując uderzyła dłonią w ziemię, zaś ogień wtedy buchnął mocniej. Światło ognia odbijało się w oczach widzów. Dziewczyna wykorzystywała ten fakt i kryła się na przemian w cieniu i świetle. Cały czas zwracała na układ światła i wspomnianych cieni. Zgrabnie przeskakiwała z nogi na nogę, czym robiła podwójny efekt. Dziewczyna udowodniła swoje zdolności szczególnie przy drugiej zwrotce. Wtedy niespodziewanie zmieniła język… Ostatecznie zaśpiewała we wszystkich językach, jakich wymagała piosenka. Nie zawahała się przy tym ani na moment i nie przestała tańczyć. Zdołała się nauczyć przed występem. Przy drugim refrenie Deidre wykazała się nowym zestawem pląsów i wygibasów przy ogniu. Widowiskowo potrząsała biodrami i górną połową ciała, co w połączeniu z kusym strojem, który miała na sobie robiło porażające wrażenie. W przygrywce instrumentalnej przed finałem piosenki Deidre w pełni skupienia oddała się na moment samemu tańcu. Ten moment był najbardziej żywiołowy. Zaczęła wirować z rozłożonymi rękoma wokół ognia. Ograniczyła się do paru energicznych okrzyków. Trzyminutowy występ dobiegał końca. Na koniec chciała zrobić podwójne salto, ale nie była pewna swoich możliwości, bo tu ją źle dokarmiają i nie miała tej kondycji co wcześniej, więc zrobiła tylko gwiazdę i przeskoczyła ponad ogniskiem. Moment podkreśliła wyrzuceniem za siebie resztki podpałki co zagwarantowało duży buch gorąca i światła. Po wszystkim ukłoniła się i zeszła ze sceny. Pochodnie przygasały. Wielkie ognisko wyparowało i spowiło nadal płonącą scenę Cloud Kappa mistycznym dymem. Po efektownym występie Deidre widownia musiała ochłonąć. Jednak to nadal nie był koniec. Ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu, po trzecim już oślepiającym błysku na scenę wrócił… Ben! Na przewróconym stole znajdował się trzeci plakat. Ben ponownie pojawił się na scenie. Tym razem jednak w specjalnym stroju przypominającym outfit boksera idącego na walkę. Chłopak wysilił się i przygotował to nowe przebranie. Jego kostium był biały, ze złoto-krwistymi poziomymi paskami. Na plecach miał wymalowane logo jego drużyny podpisane na dole „Talent Show”, natomiast na szyi złoty łańcuch z literą ,,B’’. Wykonywał ruchy powolne, z każdą sekundą coraz wolniejsze. Budował napięcie podczas gdy zmierzał w kierunku obrotowego kółka, które nie wiadomo kiedy pojawiło się na środku sceny. Dużo mogło się zmienić przez kilka sekund oślepienia… Coraz to wolniejsze ruchy zmieniły się podczas gdy na ukrytym magnetofonie włączyła się melodia w stylu Rocky'ego. Wtedy Ben odegrał na szybko mini trening. Nastąpił skok dynamiki. Grubas skoncentrował się i wyciągnął zza pleców butelkę wody. Ścisnął ją w rękach i szybko uzupełnił płyny, po czym głośno i donośnie beknął. Za drugim razem za pomocą beknięcia rozwalił makietę „bad guya”, która znienacka pojawiła się na jego drodze. Manewr powtórzył z drugą makietą. Gdy znalazł się przy samym kółku melodia stopniowo ucichła. Nie pojawiło się już więcej makiet. Ben skoncentrował się, wciągnął brzuch i napiął się jak gdyby zmierzał na najprawdziwszy ring. Zza pleców wyjął kolejną butelkę, tym razem wody gazowanej. Wypił ją prawie, że jednym haustem. Umiejętnie nacisnął ją przy piciu… Wszedł w końcu na okrągłą platformę. Stał przez chwilę w bezruchu, wyczekiwał widownię. Właściwa część jego pokazu miała się zacząć. Wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na niego. Załączyła się nowa muzyka. Plik:KappaMusicStage3.ogg I wtedy zaczął się długo wyczekiwany, właściwy pokaz. Kółko wraz ze stojącym na nim grubasem uniosło się lekko do góry przy akompaniamencie pierwszych nut utworu. Ben poza prezentowaniem właściwego talentu musiał jeszcze wykazać się czymś jeszcze – zachowaniem równowagi. Płomienie płonąca na granicy wyznaczonej sceny zapłonęły mocniej. Ogień buchnął też naokoło Bena. Płomienie większe, mniejsze, docierające z dalszej czy bliższej odległości. Otaczały chłopaka… Ben stał nieruchomo, w pozie. Owalna platforma zbudowana z mechanicznych części podrzuconych w zbiorze rekwizytów zaczęła się kręcić, zasilał ją jakiś mały silniczek… Pokaz trwał. W tle leciała muzyka ,,Pali Się’’ Wraz z kręceniem się kółka, przemieszczały się też płomienie. Sterowane zza kulisów autka na sterownik ukryte pod pochodniami zagwarantowały efekt ruchowym ogni. Ben póki co tylko stał i prezentował się na tle płomieni. Już to robiło spore wrażenie, stał bardzo efektownie. Ale to nadal nie było wszystko. Tłumiony w brzuchu grubasa dech musiał się wydostać. Płomienie ,,podjeżdżały’’ bliżej, gdy znajdowały się dostatecznie blisko… Grubas bekał z taką mocą, że te gasły. Kilkakrotnie potężnym beknięciem zgasił też oddalone nieco bardziej, jeżdżące płomienie. Doskonale się w tym wszystkim orientował. Bekał ciągłym dźwiękiem jak koza - ,,beeeeeek’’, a czasem wręcz przeciwnie, jakby strzelał po prostu robiąc - ,,bek-bek-bek’’. Po długiej serii grubasa otoczyło duże, palące się koło. Miał chwilę aby ugasić płonący materiał. Naturalnie zrobił to. Na jednym wdechu. Gdy to zrobił nastąpiła cisza… Platforma nadal się kręciła, ale zniknęły jeżdżące płomienie i ucichła muzyka… Ktoś rzucił Benowi mikrofon. Zaczęła się ostatnia cześć pokazu. Ben musiał… wybekać piosenkę… Zadanie nie było proste. Kółko się wciąż kręciło… Nagle wróciły ruchome płomienie. Teraz nie mógł żadnego pominąć, oznaczałoby to porażkę. Układ płomieni tworzy linię melodyczną piosenki. Ben nie znał jej na tyle dobrze, by wybekać ją z pamięci, ale po wybekaniu wszystkich płomieni według odznaczeń, bez pominięcia żadnego, dźwięku, zdołał wybekać całą piosenkę. Po wykonaniu wszystkiego, kółko z Benem przestało się kręcić, zatrzymało się, a wraz z nim występujący chłopak. Grubas odczekał chwilę, płomienie zgasły, scenę, przez kilka minut gorącą, teraz wypełniał tylko dym. Ktoś przebiegł w cieniu, zgasły ognie na krawędziach sceny… W powietrze uniósł się tajemniczo wyglądający dym… Ben ukłonił się tym samym kończąc swój występ. Zszedł z platformy i zniknął w cieniu. Zgasł też płomienny napis na ścianie, zrobiło się ciemno. --- Trójka członków Cloud Kappa stanęła z pochodniami na skraju ich sceny, tam gdzie niedawno płonął ogień. Prezentowali swoje kreacje w pełnej krasie. '''Beck: Dziękujemy za uwagę. Ukłonili się. Synchronicznie zgasili pochodnie wbijając je w ziemię. Zrobiło się ciemno. --- |-| Outfity na Zadanie= Kappa3Beck.png|'Beck' Kappa3Deidre.png|'Deidre' Kappa3Ben.png|'Ben' Ławki: Spacerniak: Boisko do kosza: Oceny i wyniki: Gdy wszyscy przedstawili swoje talenty, drużyny ponownie wyszły na scenę, natomiast na przeciwko nich przy stole siedzieli Jessamine, Flynn oraz Asterin. Jessamine: 'Poradziliście sobie lepiej niż przypuszczałam! Ale kto okazał się najlepszy? Zaraz się przekonamy... ''Spojrzała na Omegi. '''Jessamine: '''Zaczniemy od naszej najliczniejszej grupy. Flynn? '''Flynn: Muszę przyznać, że… rozczarowaliście mnie. Co ciekawe nie jako team, ale solo, bo wasza współpraca układała się bardzo dobrze i wyglądało to obiecująco. No ale coś się popsuło i niektórych nie chciało mi się słuchać… więc powiem tylko one more time. Za tą trójkę możecie głównie podziękować waszej nowej kapitance, Gabrielli oraz Jamesowi bo to oni byli najlepsi z was dzisiaj. Teraz przynajmniej wiecie gdzie szukać kozła ofiarnego. (3/5) Asterin: Solidny występ, udało się zmobilizować cały elektorat, nawet wasze lenistwo zrobiło coś w swoim stylu, czyli pokazało się światu od swojej najlepszej strony. Podobał mi się koncept waszego występu, ale osoba Maxa zaniża Wam ocenę. Każdy z was się wyróżnia na swój sposób, czego gratuluję. Jednakże pokazaliście, że w tak dużej można się zmobilizować i stawić czoła wyzwaniu. (4/5) Jessamine: Z pewnością mieliście ciekawy pomysł z wykorzystaniem grzechów głównych, ale mam wrażenie, że nie wykorzystaliście tego motywu w jak najlepszy sposób. Dziewczyny zdecydowanie najlepiej się zaprezentowały, natomiast leniwy Max był aż za bardzo leniwy. Podsumowując, całość mogła wam wyjść zdecydowanie lepiej. Otrzymujecie ode mnie 3,5 punktu, więc w sumie zdobyliście 10,5 punktów. Teraz przejdźmy do oceny występu Sigm. Wszyscy skupili uwagę na Sigmy. Asterin: Występ, który króluje w tym odcinku zdecydowanie moim zdaniem. Tematyka Halloween, może i jest oklepana i znana każdego, jednak podeszliście do niego dobrze zbiorczo. Każdy się przyłożył, jednak tak jak i Dingo, tak u Was niektóre osoby trochę odstawały. Mi nic więcej nie potrzeba by poczuć klimat tego święta oraz najważniejsze, waszych talentów. (4,5/5) Jessamine: Udało wam się niemalże perfekcyjnie oddać ten Halloweenowy klimat. Tym razem chyba właśnie u was można było zauważyć najlepszą współpracę. Największym i chyba jedynym minusem był trochę za krótki i mało ekscytujący pokaz szydełkowania. Tak czy inaczej wykonaliście świetną pracę. Dodam jeszcze, że osobiście najbardziej spodobały mi się występy Arishy i Izumi. (4,5/5) Spojrzała na Flynna oczekując jego oceny. Flynn: Przepraszam, dajcie mi chwilkę. Podniósł się i zaczął klaskać spoglądając na drużynę Sigmy. Usiadł ponownie na swoim siedzeniu. Flynn: Wasz występ był fabulous, zdecydowanie najlepszy dzisiejszego wieczora. Już sam pomysł z Halloween zapowiadał, że będzie interesująco, a podczas show tylko wypłynęło to co miało nadejść. I mimo że pewna Tamara trochę odstawała to pozostali wykonali swoją robotę perfekcyjnie, dlatego też perfekcyjna ocena. Jeszcze raz congratulations. (5/5) Jessamine: To oznacza, że zdobyliście 14 punktów na 15 możliwych i już na pewno jesteście bezpieczni. Pozostała nam jeszcze trójka Chmurek... Spojrzała na Kappy. Jessamine: Cóż... Za sam początek powinniście już zostać zdyskwalifikowani, ponieważ wyglądało to tak, jakby Ben celowo próbował wam zaszkodzić i nie sądzę, że konsultował to z wami. Jednakże... Okazało się, że w końcu się ogarnęliście i po tym kiepskim starcie pokazaliście na co was stać. Dodatkowo dosyć prosty pomysł z wykorzystaniem ognia okazał się dla was bardzo skuteczny. (4/5) Flynn: Szczerze mówiąc na początku nie wiedziałem, czy sobie trollujecie jak na nazwę waszej drużyny przystało, czy może Ben po prostu zrobił coś bez konsultacji z wami, zapowiadało się tragicznie. Wzruszył ramionami, po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się szeroko. Flynn: Jednak to co zrobiliście później… amazing. Zmiana kapitana jednak się wam przysłużyła, bo po raz pierwszy od początku gry jestem w stanie wystawić wam ocenę wyższą niż dwa. I nie będzie to byle jaka ocena, bo minimalnie za Sigmą, ale nadal piątka. Gratuluję. (5/5) Asterin: I klimat ognia. Piekielnie ciężko jest mi was ocenić, bo w gruncie rzeczy podobały mi się wasze występy, zmobilizowaliście się. Jednakże, wciąż niesmak pozostaje po tym początkowym występie Bena. Nie byliście najlepsi, ale nie byliście najgorsi. W kategorii na najlepszy ognisty występ może i bylibyście pierwsi, ale tutaj w mojej punktacji zdobędziecie tyle punktów co Dingo. (4/5) Jessamine: W ten sposób uzyskaliście 13 punktów, czyli tylko o jeden mniej od waszych poprzedników. Wstała ze swojego miejsca. Jessamine: W takim razie znamy już wyniki. Sigmy ponownie zajmują pierwsze miejsce, ale chyba na największe gratulacje zasługują Kappy, które nareszcie pokazały, że nie są bandą nieudaczników i też potrafią coś wygrać. Zaklaskała. Jessamine: To niestety pozostawia nam Omegi... Wygląda na to, że z odcinka na odcinek coraz bardziej się staczacie... I tym razem to wy musicie wytypować jedną osobę, która zostanie skazana na śmierć. Wybierzcie mądrze. Po wyzwaniu: Kuchnia: Stołówka: Salon: Ceremonia: oddajecie do Luki. Asterin, Lucy oraz szóstka przegranych stała w windzie zjeżdżającej do podziemi. Po krótkiej chwili zjechali na sam dół. Otworzyły się przed nimi drzwi. Ich oczom ukazało się 8 stanowisk, które stanowiły okrąg. Każde z nich wyglądało jak te, pod zeznania więzienne. Każdy z reprezentantów podszedł do innego. W tym czasie za ich plecami pojawił się kraty, tworząc miejsce bez ucieczki. Prowadzące zajęły miejsce w środku okręgu, na specjalnych podwyższanych fotelach. '' '''Lucy': Witam was serdecznie, w końcu się spotykamy. *powiedziała zimny tonem* Poza samą ceremonią, macie godzinę, w której możecie obrzucić się błotem i wskazać winnego porażki. Jeśli zrobicie to w odpowiednim stylu, możliwe, że unikniecie eliminacji. *puściła oczko* (Czas do 22:40) Nikodem wiedział że dał z siebie wszystko i wiedział kto zawalił Nikodem: Może i to trochę przeze mnie Ale chyba każdy wie kto tak naprawdę zawinił *spojrzał sie na Maxa* chociaż pewnie sprawiedliwość pójdzie w las i odpadnie ktoś kto zrobił dobrze. tak samo było w kappach przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje chociaż no nie wiem ale wydawało mi się że ten Chłopak pracował a został zabity a Ta dziewczyna co nigdy się nie odezwała se została chociaż i tak w 2 odcinku umarła ale to nie przez głosowanie Gabriella jest nieco zaskoczona, że jej drużyna przegrała. '' '''Gabriella: '''Co? Ale jak to? Myślałam, że umiem śpiewać... Przepraszam, to też moja wina! ''Podchodzi do każdego z osobna i obwinia ich o porażkę. Gabriella: 'Zrobione. Teraz możecie nikogo nie zabijać? Proszę! ''Zawiadacko się uśmiecha. Igor był mocno przerażony myślą, że może zginąć, ale po kilku głębszych wdechach uspokoił się. '''Igor(PZ): Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przegraliśmy, ale co gorsza to, że jury nie doceniło mojego talentu! Ale dobra, pomyłki się zdarzają każdemu, ale przez tą jedną pomyłkę nie umrę. Nie dziś. Igor powoli podniósł rękę jakby był w szkole. Igor: Pozwólcię, że coś powiem. Nie chcę wskazywać palcami, aleee... Max jest bezużyteczny i leniwy, więc proponuje go zabić. 'Igor(PZ): My nie tylko mamy się bronić, ale też oskarzać innych, więc właśnie to robię. Wszyscy spojrzeli się zdziwieni na Igora. Igor: Już tłumaczę: bez wątpienia jury stwierdziło, że nasza dwójka poradziła sobie najgorzej, ale ja w przeciwieństwie do Maxa jestem graczem drużynowym i się staram. Kto wymyślił plan w pierwszym zadaniu, pomagał ogromnie w drugim i wymyślił temat w tym? JA! A kto prawie absolutnie się nie stara i nic sensownego nie robi dla drużyny? MAX! Wywalając mnie na tym etapie stracicie cennego zawodnika dla drużyny, a bez Maxa nie zobaczymy żadnej różnicy. Igor pomachał do Maxa z wrednym uśmuechem. Igor: Sorry, ale trzeba na razie myśleć o drużynie, a ty jesteś równie przydatny co super glue do malowania ścian. James nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się stało. Troszeczkę był poddenerwowany. James: ' Nosz cholera jasna. ''Chłopak próbował kopnąć kosz, który nie istnieje. '' '''James: ' Z pierwszego miejsca na ostatnie. Spojrzał z poirytowaniem na Maxa po czym pokiwał głową irytująco na "Nie". '''Lucy: Wciąż mnie nie zadowalacie... *mruknęła cicho* Asterin: Bo jesteś wybredna. *odparła przekąśliwie* Lucy zmroziła ją wzrokiem. Lucy: A więc... bez głosów są 4 osoby. I one na pewno pozostaną w programie... Igor, Nikodem, Gabriella oraz James. Za stanowiskiem przegranego otworzyła się metalowa brama. Pojawiły się w czterech kątach ekrany, na których wyświetliła się twarz Maxa. Z oczu zaczęła spływać krew, która po dłuższym czasie zajęła cały obraz. Jego nogi zostały zaczepione o podłogę, by nie mógł uciec z platformy na której się znajdował. Zmierzał ku ciemności. '' '''Asterin': Haha, co za frajer. *zaśmiała się* Lucy zmierzyła zimnym wzrokiem swoją przyjaciółkę, a zarazem pomocnicę. Lucy: Byłaś niegrzeczną dziewczynką ostatnio… *powiedziała szeptem* Asterin wymownym wzrokiem spojrzała na nią. Asterin: Zawsze to lubiłaś *smirk* Pastelowa prowadząca spojrzała się do kamery, jej wyraz twarzy był kamienny. Bezwzględnie patrzyła przed siebie i popchnęła czarnowłosą w kierunku Maxa, gdzie zanim zamykała się brama. Asterin: Luuuuuuuuuucy! *krzyknęła błagalnie* Wymowny uśmiech malował się na jej ustach, czując satysfakcję. Wiedziała, że ofiara z samego Maxa nie będzie dla niej wystarczającą przyjemnością, w końcu nawet za bardzo się nie starał, ani nie angażował w zadanie. A jej pomocnica w ostatnim czasie dawała się jej we znaki. Max, którego lenistwo nawet nie pozwalało na wybitną reakcję w chwili jakże tragicznej, został związany wraz z szamotająca się Asterin. Ich dłonie spleciono razem, tak samo jak i skuto wzajemnie nogi. W porównaniu do zawodnika, członkini ekipy wydawała się być przerażona, krzycząc jakieś niezrozumiałe frazesy. Na głowy ofiar zaczęła kapać benzyna. Asterin: Żartujesz sobie, prawda? *mówiła z desperacja, próbując się oswobodzić* Lucy: Friendship is magic, prawda!? *krzyknęła przez megafon* Benzyna zaczęła kapać intensywniej, za nimi pojawiła się tajemnicza sylwetka. Rozbłysły reflektory, rozświetlając dookoła, jednocześnie ukazując sylwetkę kata. Na piedestale stał wysoki chłopak, mający papierosa w ustach, który zaciągał się. Wypuścił bucha przed siebie, tworząc z niego napis „Colt”. W dłoni miał swój ulubiony atrybut, jakim była zapalniczka, którą co jakiś czas otwierał i leciały z niej drobne iskry. Na oczach założone przyciemniane okulary, uśmiechał się w stronę dwójki potencjalnych ofiar. Lucy: Adios, poczwary, które nie słuchają swoich władców. *powiedziała tonem pełnym satysfakcji* Asterin: Tak wyglą… Nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć swojej ex-przyjaciółce, jej słowa zamieniły się w przeraźliwe krzyki, nawet dość bierny i leniwy do tej pory Max wydobył z siebie te okropne wrzaski. Wzmagały się one z każdą chwilą, gdy ich ciała coraz bardziej zajmowały się ogniem. Raz po raz chłopak wyrzucał od siebie kolejne zapalniczki, które leciały już bardziej dla picu, aniżeli efektu. Zajęli się ogniem, próbowali się rzucać, jednak zdawało się to na nic. Ich desperackie ruchy z każdą chwilą słabły. Z podestu oprawcy wysunął się most, który kierował w stronę prowadzącej. Colt: Ciężko jest być facetem. Zero kombinowania, zero makijażu *zaciągnął się papierosem i po chwili wypuścił dym, przechodząc pod płonącymi wciąz ofiarami* Jak jesteś brzydki, to jesteś brzydki. *odparł obojętnie* Na szczęście, ja rozpalam kobitki. *uśmiechnął się* Wyszedł z pomieszczenia egzekucji, gdzie ciała się dopalały do końca, jednak ekrany zostały już wyłączone. Przechodząc przez bramę zabrał pudełko, w którym było 13 specjalnie zapakowanych paczek, dało się na nich widzieć imiona zawodników, którzy pozostali przy grze. Colt: Biuro do siania rozpierdolu oraz dyskryminacji kobiet, uważam za otwarte. *powiedział pewnie* Lucy zmierzyła go wzrokiem, po czym kiwnęła głową. Colt: Wiem, wiem. *powiedział prostując się* Chciałabyś równości...*Lucy zmroziła go wzrokiem, a ten wyjął papierosa i dokończył* ...ale również specjalnego traktowania. Lucy: Yaaas. Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki